School life of the brawlers!
by SHORTCUT456
Summary: So this story is about the battle brawlers (bakugan battle brawlers) who are all mostly 14. This story is about if the whole 'bakugan cards falling from the sky' incident didn't happen and all if the gang (including gandalians, vestels, netheans etc.) lived in the same area (bayview) and attended the same high school (bayview academy). The parings are : DXR, SXA, JXB, AXM, RXF etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**** guys this is my first time writing on this website and I think I'm gonna enjoy this. So this story is about the battle brawlers (bakugan battle brawlers) who are all mostly aged 14 shun and Alice are the exception. This story is about if the whole 'bakugan cards falling from the sky' incident didn't happen and all if the gang (including gandalians, vestels, netheans etc.) lived in the same area (bayview) and attended the same high school (bayview academy). some of the pairings will be DanxRuno, ShunxAlice, BillyxJulie, AcexMira, Renxfabia, joexchan I included MaruchoxOC and BaronxOC(I felt sorry for the dudes). Oh and I DONT own bakugan or any other character or products mentioned in the story. I Do own the OCs and the plot. Rated T for TEEN**

**Gather Round, it's Story time!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : first day back to school

bayview, Kuso residence, Dan's room

Dan's pov

*briiiing* The alarm clock rung in my ears as I woke up and looked at the alarm clock, [7:00] "I woke up early today" I mumbled as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and washed my face "my hair is really messed up" I thought as I picked up a strand of hair. As I put the strand of hair back into place I noticed I was looking really good, minus the bruises from football, I gave my self a thumbs up and walked out of the bathroom carelessly and put on my usual clothes, some black sneakers, black trousers, a dark blue shirt, and a red jacket over it. As I walked downstairs with a grin as I saw my favourite breakfast, home made hot dog! as I rushed in to grab one of the many , my mom grabbed onto my hand and said "oh no you don't, it's unhealthy for you and anyway there for someone else!" She looked at me harshly "your breakfast is over there" she shouted as she pointed at a cup of orange juice "and hurry up you're getting late!" Orange juice wasn't my favourite juice, or my favourite drink, it wasn't even in the top 50! *sigh* "I guess I have to" as took the glass and pour it down my neck. "Erg!" I shouted while shaking my head. "That was not good!" I thought as I ran out the door with my backpack.

I ran to school and got there at 8:15 am "15 minutes early huh?" Asked a very familiar ninja. *pant* *pant* *pant* I tried to catch my breath desperately, " yeah I guess there's ... a first time ... F-for everything!" I panted while I fell to the ground "hahaha, I guess even Dan has limits!" Said a very rich and short blonde. "You got that right!" I looked up and saw a group of three girls, a bluenet, a very loud silver haired girl, and a redhead Russian, they walked up to me while I was still down. I slowly stood up and said "h-hey guys! How's it goin'?" Still a little out of breath. They all looked at me at said "fine/good/excellent/felt better/mmm". I looked at them with my mouth still open a little while I caught my breath.

when I finally got my breath back we started to walk to our lockers (which were located in the same area by chance) and I asked "which lessons are you guys in?" They all thought for a while "I have English and then P.E" I said (in my school we only have two lessons a day so...) Shun spoke first "I have science and then English" Marucho spoke next. "I have ICT studies and then science, same as Alice" said Marucho as he erased the need for Alice to speak. "Social Studies and French, same as Billy!" Said Julie. Dan then looked at Runo for an answer. *sigh* Runo let out a sigh as she mumbled "same as you Dan, this is going to be an annoying day!" Runo opened her locker and put in her P.E bag for later use. I was surprised at what Runo said! "_payback time_" I thought as I walked up to Runo as she still had her back to me, I put my hands on her waist and span her around. She had her hands by her sides as she looked at me with her eyes wide open, I leaned to her face our lips only centimetres away! "Runo" I said quietly.

Runo's pov

I was about to close my locker when I felt two hands on my hips, who was this? was it HIM? The hands turned me around and as I looked it turns out it was Dan!*sigh of relief* Anyway he was etching closer to my lips! Our lips were only inches away! I looked around to see everyone (all of the school) around us! *blushes* anyway I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. "Runo" Dan said still getting closer. I then replied "mhm" with a Hugh pitched voice. "You look..." his voice trailed of and I waited for the second part of his sentence.

Julie's pov

_"oh my god! Runo and Dan are finally gonna kiss! Where is my camera?"_ I pulled out my phone and ran to the side of them while Dan was leaning in. "Runo" mumbled Dan still getting closer to Runu *squel* I looked around me with my phone still pointing Dan and Runo. The whole school was gathering around.

Alice's pov

I knew Dan had a thing for Runo! I mean I always told Runo about why he protected her when the fan boys came along...

Marucho's pov

what? Dan is kissing Runo? I can't believe it! I mean after all of their arguing it turns out they love each other? Whaaaaaaaaaa!

Shun's pov

*blank*

julie's pov

I still had my camera in hand recording the action. "Mhm" said runo while blushing a little. "You look..." said Dan getting closer slowly "like You always do! I mean why don't you ever change your look?" he snorted while pushing back and laughing while putting his hands up.

Dan's pov

_"Time to make a break for it!" _I thought as I ran frantically around the school. I took a left turn as I heard Runo's footsteps getting closer to me. "DAN KUSO, GET BACK HERE AND LET ME RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I heard Runo shout, I chuckled and then I heard the principal's voice around the corner! "Oh no!" I thought as I turned around and ran straight for Runo, ducked her fists and picked her up from the waist and legs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted over my shoulder almost making my ears explode! "principle, behind us!" she looked over my shoulder and saw the principal with his head down. "He still hasn't seen us! Turn now!" She said in a low voice and I did as she said and ran straight for class.

Before we entered the class I put her down and listened to what she had to say. "You almost got us excluded! if he saw us we would have been done for!" she shouted with an annoyed expression "but we didn't and thanks for picking me up at the right time!" She said with a smile, and before I knew it she leaned in and pecked my on the Cheek! *blushes* we walked into class just seconds early! "8:29 huh! You just made it. Kuso, Misashi! Take a seat!" Said Mrs. Shik. there were only two empty seats left in the class which were next to each other as everyone was earlier than us. So I took the one next to the window and Runo took the one on my left and the lesson started.

"Creative writing is all about imagination and..." I dozed of because the lesson was really boring and needed the energy for p.e. '30 minutes later' I was awakened by someone with a hand on my shoulder and a voice saying "wake up its time for the assessment!" I woke up immediately and started to shake "oh yeah the assessment, I doomed" I mumbled still shivering, as I looked at Runo while she looked at her desk, I looked back at my desk still shivering. The assessment was going to be that we had to write a imaginative story and we had last week's holiday to prepare for it. Runo looked at me and shook my shoulder, when I looked she gave me a comforting smile! It truly was comforting. I smiled back in the favour. Anyway Mrs. Shik handed out the lined pieces of paper and Runo whispered "good luck!" I nodded my head while Mrs Shik said "please can you put your : name, age, registration group and registration teachers name on the top of the paper and then get on with the story, you have 2 hours to write!" I did as I was told and got started.

'2 hours later'*briiing* the lesson ended and we handed in our assessments. "How did it go?" Asked runo with a smile while we both got up. "Umm... Good I guess, how about you?" I shrugged as we walked to our lockers and took out our bags. "Erm, I guess it was fine for me".

Runo's pov

As we walk to the dining hall I saw Bella Nicki (my arch enemy) with her 'rich' friends -.- (Marucho could buy all of their parents properties with **just one percent of allowance!)** they are also known as the Dan fan girls,anyway I pulled Dan back into the janitors closet to avoid attention and locked the door, it was awkward but we were out of sight. Dan , being really stupid, started to blush and twiddled his thumbs "Runo, you know we're too young for this?" He said while blushing wildly. I looked at him in confusion and realised what he meant!" Idiot! I dragged you in here because I saw your fan girls" I whisper-shouted while punching him on the head. Dan strocked his hair and looked at me confused and he blushed out of embarrassment!

when the coast was clear I pulled Dan out and we ran to the dining hall.

Dan's pov

When runo pulled me into the closet I thought for sure she was going to, you know do THAT thing with me! Until I said that we were to young and she said that she was hiding me from my fan girls, which made sense... I mean it's not like I wanted to or anything... Anyway we sat in the closet for a few minutes with an awkward silence in between us until Runo opened the door and peeked out to take a look. I stood behind her and realised that I was accidentally touching her á$$! I pulled away and hope she hadn't noticed. Anyway when we ran out towards the dining hall when Julie caught up with us and asked me with a stupid smirk "So how was the almost kiss Daaaan?" she giggled as Runo gave her the death stare and I blushed out of embarrassment.

We walked through the dining hall door as we saw the gang (Shun,Marucho,Alice,billy,baron,Mira) sitting around a table as crowds of fan girls gathered for Shun around him and crowds of lover boys gathered around for Alice and Mira. as we got closer I decided to get rid of the fans , so I shouted "HEY MUSTIN BLEIBER IS PERFORMING IN THE LIBRARY!" As Runo also had a bright idea to get the boys away "HEY LOOK MEGAN TOX IS IN THE SCIENCE LABS!" We all waited and saw every single boy or girl inside the dining hall run to the library or the science labs.

Runo took a seat next to me and Alice while julie next to billy. "Well that was easy" I said as every one started to laugh hysterically (except for shun). "Anyway, what's going on guys?" I looked around as I saw everyone look towards Runo and me. "Because of the kissing prank you pulled on Runo even more girls have come to me because they think you are no longer an option!" Shun said with his eyes closed. "And because the boys think that Runo is with Dan and most of the boys being 'scared' of Dan, more boys have come to me and Alice! It's even more frustrating!" Mira said while looking at someone across the room, it was a boy who had shoulder length green hair and grey eyes, he was the only guy who didn't get tricked (not counting Shun, Baron and Marucho). "You guys are such complainers" said baron while looking at a pink haired girl who had pink eyes who was across the room (OC) " I mean, I would love to have fan girls around _me_ all the time!" Everyone on the table fell flat on their face anime-style! When everyone got back to being conscious they realised that some very annoyed people had already started to come back from the science labs and the library. "Um guys I think it's time to run!" I said and with that Shun flashed out, billy ran out with Julie, Alice with Marucho, Baron and Mira went their separate ways while I ran out with Runo.

Runo and I ran until. We got to the P.E changing rooms and then : *briiiiiiing* the lunch ended and we got changed into our P.E clothes, and went to the sports hall. I was wearing red and yellow nike trainers, yellow shorts, a red t-shirt and a red sports under layer. As I looked at Runo I noticed she was wearing white tennis trainers, a light yellow skirt and a plain white t-shirt. She looked at me looking at her and gave me a confused look.

Runo's pov

As I walked to the sports hall with Dan I noticed he was staring at my skirt! That perv! I looked at him with a confused look and he just opened the door to the sports hall. I walked to miss. Bisbal who was a teacher who had just transferred to bayview from Spain as she talked about how our normal teacher Mrs. Alexander wasn't in and we had no other lady teachers (as miss. Bisbal was a student well-fare officer) and we had to do whatever the boys were doing... This is gonna be a drag. *sigh* as we walked to the male teacher Mr. Robinson we heard him say "right guys we are going to sharing the pitch with the girls, whatever we are going to do. so vote on what to do! Put your hands up for hockey!" *7/32 students put their hands up* "right, for tennis?" *5/32* " aaaand for football (soccer)" *20/32 mostly boys* "so it's clear, were gonna be doing football!" The teacher grabbed the balls and sports bibs as the class walked out side. I caught up to Dan and gave him a smile. Dan smiled and said "don't worry I'll pick you on my team and you won't get hurt that way!" A gave him another smile as he held my hand, I felt safe around him, I blushed a little and everyone started to stare.

When we got to the pitch the coach chose the captains "Dan kuso, Richard Parker, Shin Lee, Alberto Moreno, on the blue line rest on you white line, boys 4 teams of 8, Kuso you pick first, Alberto you choose last!" Dan knew who he was choosing first he looked at me and pointed, "Runo Misashi" he said and I walked behind him and whispered. "thanks" I saw him look back over his shoulder and smiled. The coach along with everyone else looked at us and shook their heads. Richard Parker chose Mathew Johnson, Shin lee chose Usman Khan, Alberto Moreno chose John Mathews, and this went on until on my team we had Randal Mayfield, Justin Halflake, Rose Nicholas, Emily Baker, Jake Davies and zhenab Nadeem on our team. All of the girls looked at Dan sheepishly.

Dan went in defence and placed me in midfield as midfield was the less aggressive zone. My hands started to shiver and I felt really cold. I decided to put my game face on and start to play aggressive. Most of the chances that came to me I took the ball and shot the ball straight forward, "Runo!" I looked back and heard Dan say. "Come back in defence!" I did as I was told and came in line with Dan

Dan's pov

"_Runo's a really good tackler_!" I thought. "Runo! Come back in defence!" I said and she ran back. I looked at her shivering hands in shock! I gave her a why-didn't-you-just-tell-me look as I took my gloves off and gave them to her "next time just ask" I said as I put my game face back on. The score was 3-2 and we were winning but when the other teams most aggressive guy (Luke Harper) made an attack it caused problems. Luke tore the midfield and still had the ball at his feet he headed straight for me, I took caution with my steps, he ran towards me but when we had a distance of 3 meters between us he took a right turn for Runo! I ran towards Runo who was aggressive as always but Luke was even more aggressive! He chipped the ball in front of Runo, *slo-mo time* Runo looked at the ball that was in the air as Luke lifted his foot took kick the ball or Runo's arm! I ran as fast as I could (in slo-motion of course), but Luke's foot hit Runo's right arm as I jumped with my left foot and lifted my knees to hit Luke's leg! *slow-mo end*.

Runo held her arm and fell to the ground, while I fell back first onto the astro-turf. I stood up and looked at Runo who was in pain! The ball rolled out of play and I ran to Runo who lay down In pain. "RUNO!" I screamed as I lay her head on my lap. "Are you ok Runo?" I asked frantically while looked at her arm. "I-I'm f-fine I can carry on!" She said reluctantly as she tried to stand up letting out small groans of pain, she had a tear in her eye! "hey look at the boyfriend helping his sl*ty girlfriend" laughed Luke Harper. I looked at him with a death glare, I looked back at Runo and kissed her forhead and said "i'll be back" I lay her head down slowly onto the astro turf as she let out a groan. I stood up and walked towards Luke Harper while the other girls tended to Runo, I looked into his eyes and shouted "nobody in hell! Calls Runo a sl*t!" I shouted while pulling arm back as I let out a scream and punched him straight in the face! "_That felt good!" _I thought as Luke stood back up and threw a fist at me, I blocked it with my left hand and kicked him behind the leg causing him to fall down backwards. I walked away with a smirk and bent down and placed Runo's right arm over her stomach and lifted her up bridal style, I was carrying her of the pitch as I felt Runo's head burying it self into my chest, "thank you!" She wept "I would do anything for you kid" I said as I felt my shirt get wet. I then kissed Runo's forehead and carried on walking off the pitch.

I opened the nurse's office door and said "Nurse, I think it's a broken arm" the Nurse looked at me like I committed a crime. After a few silent seconds she pointed at the bed "lay her down there" I did as I was told an laid her down and sat down beside her. The nurse checked Runo's arm as I held her left hand she let out small Groans of pain. She would tighten her grip every time something hurt. "A bandage will do" the nurse said. I was really relieved there was no serious injury! I lifted Runo with her arm over my shoulder and my hand around her waist. We walked towards the pitch as I saw Mr. Robison walk up to us and ask "you ok?" I looked at Runo and then back at him and said "she's fine just a minor injury" I said as Runo looked at me with a smile. The coach slowly turned around and said "well you two don't have to come back to the pitch if you don't want to" as he walked away Runo lay her head on my shoulder shoulder and then with a weary voice "pick me up like you did before?" She said. I realised she wasn't taking no for an answer, so I did as she said,"your wish Is my command" i said as I picked Runo up bridal style, she wrapped her hands around my neck And buried her head into my chest.

NARRATORS POV

*briiiiiiing* After 20 minutes of just holding Runo and just walking around the sports area the bell finally rung and Dan said "Runo, it's time to get down now" in a sing-song voice, after 30 seconds with no answer he realised she was asleep! He decided he was going to tickle her as she was really ticklish, he put her on her feet and put her arms around his neck for support and started tickling Runo behind her back. He heard laughter and then some sequels until she finally spoke "stop,*giggle* stop,*giggle* stop I can't breath" Runo panted as Dan heard the door leading to the pitch open *crack* *crack* *crack* *crack* they heard some soccer trainers walking towards them. they looked and saw Luke Harper running towards them shouting "Dan I'm gonna kill you!", Dan quickly sat Runo down on the floor before running towards Luke Harper and and delivering a thunderous punch to his face which knocked him straight out! A crowd gathered around Luke's unconscious body as Dan spat at Luke and then walked back to Runo, picked her up and walked her to the changing rooms.

After they got changed Dan and Runo walked to the gang who had heard rumours about Dan 'saving' Runo from Luke Harper, Dan and Runo blushed and looked at each other as Julie said "I knew there was something between you guys! I just knew it" like an idiot, Runo gave julie the death glare and Julie backed off with a sweat drop. "Anyway, I don't think anyone but you and Shun have ever stood up to Luke Harper, and I think it was a brave step towards anti-bullying" said Marucho. Just after Marucho stop talking Julie squealed "and _love, _I think we should throw a party to celebrate!" Everyone looked at her in shock Runo kept her anger hidden as best as possible. "No Julie we shouldn't celebrate that besides Runo's birthday is coming up so we can celebrate that instead!" Alice said with a grin. Everyone looked at Runo and waited For an answer. "I-I don't normally celebrate birthdays-" she was cut of by dan. "Aww come on Runo! It'll be fun!" Runo looked at the excitement in Everyone's eyes and then said "well ok then! We'll have the party at my apartment..." She sighed as the gang cheered and laughed as they walked home.

* * *

**Was that a good ending to the first chapter? (let me know please) Please tell me about the punctuation and grammar mistakes! R&R! Constructive criticism please! Keep the comment section clean! Also if you have any requests on the plot or the pairings or characters to add on please let me know!**

**BTW! I think the next chapter will be more ShunxAlice**

**Shortcut456 out! *salute***


	2. Chapter 2 : the quiet couple

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is the second chapter of school life of the brawlers! this chapter is mainly going to be ShunXalice but the other pairs will be in as well. 'It doesn't matter how hard you can hit! It is about how hard you can get hit and still have the Courage to keep moving forward!' - Rocky Balboa, sorry just wanted say that :p**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The quiet pair**

**Friday 12:38, Bayview, Bayview academy, Dining hall**

Alice sat with the Brawlers, and looked around just staring at the Gangs faces. "Hey shun, are you coming to football practice today?" Asked Dan with high spirits. Shun opened his eyes, looked at Dan and then closed his eyes again. "Yeah, I guess it'll be fun" Shun said with a sigh. Alice looked at him with a weak smile, Shun noticed this and then Alice looked down at the table. She had something on her mind and Shun was now curious.

Shun and Alice had the same lesson (history) and Shun had a plan to get her to speak. Alice was walking to class and just before she entered through the door, she felt someone pull her back, the person held her wrists and pushed her against a wall. When she looked at the person who had pulled her back she realised it was Shun. She looked into his eyes and saw he was upset, _really_ upset. She didn't have the strength to look into his eyes so she lowered her head with a sad expression. Shun let go of Alice's wrists and put his hands on both sided of her waist. Alice crossed her arms around her chest and looked to the right, still not wanting to look at Shun. "What's wrong?" Shun asked with a serious voice while getting a little closer to Alice. Alice shook her head slightly without looking at Shun. Shun was getting even angrier now. "There is something you're hiding from me and you know I don't like that!" He said a little more angrily while getting a little more closer. Alice, still determined not to speak just snaked her arms around Shun's neck and pulled him closer! Shun was a little surprised but he just played along and pulled Alice close.

After a few second Shun heard a light sobbing and felt his right shoulder get a little wet, he realised that Alice was crying! "No no no no no no" said Shun while pulling away from the hug and holding Alice's head in his hand "Alice you don't play that game with me! You don't just burst out crying in front of me, stop crying now!" He ordered as this caused to Alice sobbing into Alice full out crying! Shun was confused for the first time in his life! He let go of Alice and started frantically looking around for something or someone. As he frantically looked around he heard Alice's crying turn into... Laughter?

As he stopped to look around he noticed Alice didn't have a tear in her eye! As he looked on he saw Alice look at him and smile! Alice then jumped into Shun arms as he still had a confused look on his face. "You really care don't you?" Alice laughed as she buried her head into Shun's chest and placed her hands on his shoulders. Shun looked at Alice and smiled. "Yeah, your the girl I care most about" he said with an expression change "since you know, my mo-" he was cut-short when he felt a finger on his lips. "I don't want to see such I dear friend have a tear in their eyes again, so no thinking about _that_ okey?" Said Alice as she out her head back on Shun's chest. Shun nodded and they stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"Shun?" Alice asked still standing in Shun's arms. Shun looked at Alice and then asked. "Mhm?" Shun pulled away and looked into Alice's eyes. "Do you find it annoying when those girls surround you all the time?" Asked Alice with a concerned look. "Of course I do but why ask?" Shun asked also concerned. Alice put her head back on Shun's chest and said "Well, I was t-thinking that um maybe w-we should... Erm Go o-out and get them of our backs, you know because the fan boys a-annoy me too! S-so what do you say?" Alice stuttered. Shun looked looked a little taken back but soon started to think about it. A crowd started to gather around and Shun realised that what Alice said was true, so when there were enough people around them to spread the news, Shun grabbed the head of Alice and leaned in making there lips meet! The kiss was deep and sensitive. Alice enjoyed the kiss a lot! She had also lied about the fan boy thing, she just wanted to be with Shun! Shun wasn't any different, he also wanted to kiss Alice for a looooong time and his wish finally came true!

The news spread like stampeding wilderbeest across the savannah, and after school the gang met up at Runo's apartment where the gang discussed the things happening in school and Runo's party. Runo sat at her bed while Dan was sitting on the floor with the side of his head on Runo's lap, his arms were crossed and resting on top of Runo's thighs, his eyes were closed as Runo ran her fingers through his hair gently (which made him feel good), Runo had Julie to her right, who was practically lying on top of Billy, and Alice on her left who was staring at Shun while he just leaned against the wall. "So guys, what's been going on?" asked Dan with his eyes still closed. Everyone stared at julie who was about to burst open with her gossip. *sigh* "go on Julie, let it flow out of you..." Shun sighed.

After a few minutes Julie mentioned something worthwhile "... There is this new girl who is apparently 'as hot as the sun' from what I have heard, and oh yeah rumour has it that she likes one of the guys from the brawlers..." said Julie while swaying her finger towards the boys. Dan now had his head on Runo's right lap while looking at her left thigh, he had his right hand on her left thigh as he stroked her thigh with his thumb (which made her feel good) and had his left arm bent and resting over her thigh near the stomach, while Runo still stroked his hair. "Well, I don't think she'll be joining our group any time soon" Dan said with a satisfied voice. "I don't don't think you should say that just yet dan, I mean anything can happen" said Runo with a jolly voice. Shun went and sat down next to Alice and leaned his head on her shoulder, his arms crossed and his eyes open looking at the wall. Alice looked at Shun surprised and Shun winked at her, she blushed and looked down again. "Runo your 14th birthday is tomorrow right?" Asked Dan still stroking her thigh. Runo looked at him confused and said "yes, but you already now that..." Runo said shaking her head. "The party will be at my house ok?" Dan ordered as he lifted his head to look at Runo and everyone stared. Runo let out a sigh and then said "well ok then, the party is at your house" Dan smiled and placed his head on Runo's lap again and closed his eyes. Everyone nodded and then talked about other stuff.

**6:30 p.m Saturday, Kuso residence, Dan's house**

**Dan's pov**

I walked to the kitchen and looked at the clock "6:30, two more hours" I said as I walked out of the kitchen into the living room. My parents had gone on a camping trip for the weekend so I had told them that Runo's party would be at our place, they agreed if I cleaned up after the party. I agreed to clean everything up so they allowed it. The house was all decorated and it looked beautiful, I mean I did make it beautiful for a beautiful person so...

*dingdong* the door bell rang as I was putting away random things. I walked to the door and opened it to see Shun standing in front of me with a grin. "You just gonna stand there or ya gonna let me in?" Asked Shun with a little laugh. I let him in and we sat in the living room.

Shun's happy expression Soon changed into a serious one as he said "Dan, I want you to know something. It's been hidden away from you, and it's absolutely necessary That you know!" Shun said with his eyes closed. I looked at him confused but then said "go on" I knew that if I asked why he would just give me an explanation I didn't understand.

"Well it's about Runo" I nodded my head "well you know how she was going out with a guy who was a little crazy and he did things that no one understood why, but no one knew about this until just recently" I looked at him a little angered but understandingly.

Shun was getting really worked up about this 'secret', "Then why did you feel the need to tell me now?" I asked a little angered. Shun looked at me with a really confused look. "Well isn't it obvious? It's because you love her! And that's why you have to know!" I looked at him with my eyes wide open. "W-what I-I d-don't l-love her, I mean h-how do _you_ know that I..." my voice trailed of as I started to think about it. Shun gave me a know it all look and said "if you didn't love her you wouldn't be se protective over her!" He slightly shouted. I laid my head back and looked at the ceiling and crossed my arms "well... I guess I... do... love her..." I said thinking about Runo. Shun stood up and slowly walked out but not before saying "If you love something protect it with both hands, even if you have to put your life on the line protect it, oh and about the secret, ask Runo when she gets here, and also, she loves you too" he walked out of the house leaving me alone to think about stuff.

NARRATORS POV

'1.5 hours later' the clock read 8:00 as Dan was just preparing some light snacks, the guests were going to arrive in just 15 minutes. As dan finished of the last snack he heard the doorbell ring. "they must be early" SaI'd Dan as he walked to the door while sucking some sugar off his fingers. He opened the door and saw "Runo? you're really early-" he was cut of by Runo "Dan shhh, there is something I want you to know" Dan realised it was the same thing he wanted to discuss with her. "um well come in" Dan stepped to the side and let Runo in.

They sat down on the same sofa and Runo looked at Dan. "Dan I want to talk about things that happened in the past few months, it's about k-Kevin n-nash" she stuttered. Dan looked concerened and decided to ask if his friend was doing ok "wow Runo are you ok? You look really tired and depressed" he saw a little trickle come down Runo's face, Dan wiped it with his thumb and hugged Runo really tight. Runo put her arms around Dan's neck and lay her head on his shoulder. "Dan you know how I was going out with K-kev-" she was cut of by Dan moving his hands around Runo's back gently. "Runo calm down, take a death breath and then tell me" Runo did as she was told and started again. "Well... before I tell you promise me that you won't do anything rash and get into trouble" she looked at Dan with puppy eyes and Dan knew he wasn't winning this argument like all the others. "Ok Runo, I promise I won't do anything stupid, even though that's not possible" Runo let out a giggle and then lay her head on his shoulder again.

*sigh* "well in short what happened was, me and Kevin went out, our relationship wasn't the best, I saw him cheat on me, I broke up with him and then, then he..." Dan looked a little concerned on what he was about to hear "Runo what did he do, tell me." He held Runo closer and tightened his grip. "He he r-raped m-" she was cut of by a kiss from Dan on the lips! she was surprised for a bit but she realised the kiss was tender and smooth so she kissed back and she smiled in between the kisses. the kiss got deeper and sweater. Dan's tongue found its way into Runo's mouth! Runo let her tongue touch his and they kissed for about 5 minutes with a few stops in between, Runo let out small groans of pleasure occasionally.

When they stopped Runo was on Dan's lap which they didn't know how it happened and Dan's hands were inside the back of Runo's shirt, again without explanation. They smiled at each other and then they sobbed a little, "Runo I think I have something to say to you" Runo smiled because she knew what was coming. "Runo I think I l-love y-you" Runo smiled at Dan and then had an idea to embarrass him, Runo then said "you think or you know?" Runo said sheepishly. Dan looked at her and blushed but replied "you know what I meant." Dan said with a low voice while looking down. Runo pulled him into a hug with her arms around his neck and laughed a little. Dan put his arms around her waist and leaned into her neck kissing and sucking it a little, Runo found this very comforting. "Hey don't you be giving my girl a hickey" said Julie with a sassy voice.

Runo jumped of Dan and they both had surprised looks to see the gang inside the room, Julie had a camera in her hand and she had taken a photo of the kiss! The couple blushed 5 shades of red when Julie started skipping around the room with the camera while squealing a little. "well, I guess I was right Dan, you do love her!" Shun said in a knowing voice. Runo looked at Dan who opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. "Yeah, I guess you were" Runo said while laying her head on Dan shoulder and holding his hand. Dan looked at Runo and smiled. "Well let's get this party started!" Said Marucho with a high pitched voice.

After a few hours of just random partying and unknown guest arriving, it was almost time to cut the cake. Dan brought the cake and Runo grabbed the knife. Dan placed the cake on the table, and Runo bent over to cut it. Dan walked behind her and ran his hand down her arm and then into her hand. They cut the cake and Runo picked up a piece and turned around to stuff Dan's face with the cake. "Does it taste nice?" She asked with a giggle. "I gotta admit it doesn't taste as good as you" they laughed and realised that no one heard, they got lucky.

The time passed really quickly and it was time to go home already. Dan looked at the leaving guest who had all just left the house most of the brawlers were still in Dan's house except Marucho and Baron. Dan went and sat down on the couch next to a sleepy Runo who placed her head on Dan's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Dan's arm with her eyes closed, Dan looked at her and smiled. Dan looked around the room to see the couples (Shun and alice, Billy and Julie, Ace and Mira) were in pretty much the same condition as him and Runo. Dan noticed a boy who had Moreno-type skin, silver hair and yellow eyes, sitting on the the couch to Dan's right, he was siting next to a girl who had dark blue hair, green eyes and was really hot! "Ren, Fabia where have you been?" asked Dan who hadn't seen the two during the party. Ren decided to go first "well, since our parents know each other really well they went on a partnered camping trip, they took permission from school to take us out for a few days" Fabia looked at Ren with her eyebrow's raised and then said "while our parents shared their tent, my brother shared with Ren's brother, my sister with Ren's sister and then me and Ren shared our tents, it wasn't the best experience to accidentally see Ren's snaple-doodle-doo if you know what I mean" she said shivering at the thought while Ren blushed 50 Shades of red.

"Okaay, I think we can discuss that later on, or never, either way it doesn't need to happen, anyway Runo's really sleepy and I'm sure Alice and Julie and Mira arent any better so you will all be sleeping here ok?" ordered Dan, the guys looked the girls next to the who were fast asleep on their male 'friends' shoulders. The boys nodded in agreement as they all admired how peacefully the girls slept.

There was just enough room for the gang to sleep as there were five rooms, three which mostly remained empty Until Dan's brother or Two sisters came to visit from their jobs or college. Ren was feeling really awkward to sleep in the same room as Fabia. "Come on dude I mean you slept in the same tent as her so how is this any different?" Asked Dan to a really red Ren. Ren looked into the room to see Fabia asleep on a bed. "But what if _that_ happens?" Asked Ren, Dan giggled. "Then the baby is all yours!" giggled Dan whilst walking to the room where Runo was asleep. Shun was with Fabia, Ace with Mira and Billy with Julie. Ren looked at Fabia again and smiled, he walked to the bed and lay down next to her, he soon fell asleep.

Dan walked to his bed and laid down next to Runo. Runo noticed this and put her arms around Dan's neck and pulled him close. Dan was a little shocked but laughed and put his arms around Runo's waist. Runo lay her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

In another room, Shun was already in bed with Alice (not in the dirty way) and Shun had put a pillow between them to avoid 'contact'. Alice, while still asleep, hugged the Pillow thinking it was Shun. She soon realised in wasn't because she couldn't feel a head. Shun looked at this and giggled. He took the pillow away and moved closer to Alice, Alice felt Shun's hands on her hips and smiled, after a few seconds she threw her hands around him and held him really tight. Shun blushed like crazy (which wasn't normal) but he soon put his arms around her back and his head near her neck.

In the other Room Ace was just staring out of the window while Mira slept peacefully. He looked back at Mira and smiled. He slithered his way close to Mira and put his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and soon went to sleep.

In the last room all the way down the corridor, Julie was facing the window while lying on the bed and Billy was lying behind her. Billy got closer to Julie and made his chest touch her back softly, Julie smiled. As Billy got closer to Julie he made their legs touch. Billy wrapped his arms around Julies waist and stomach and Julie laid her hands on his. They slept peacefully. The Brawlers all slept peacefully in each other's arms, not knowing what would be waiting for them the next day.

* * *

**And with that the second chapter ends... Please tell me about the punctuation and grammar mistakes! R&R! Constructive criticism please! Keep the comment section clean! Also if you have any requests on the plot or the pairings or characters to add on please let me know!**

**BTW! I think that i'll be adding the 'new girl' I talked about in the next chapter, she is not an OC you can look her up in google by typing 'Katie lowery Bakugan' it should come up. She doesn't appear in the anime (I think) but she does in the manga so... I'm using her. Let me know who to pair her with, I'm thinking Baron. Also the next chapter will be more AcexMira since I haven't done much with the two except keep them together -.-'**

**Shortcut456 out! *salute***


	3. Chapter 3: protecting isn't easy

**hey guys! this is the third chapter of this series, this chapter focus on AceXMira mainly but other couples will also be thrown in just for fun. this chapter will probably be fun so dont give up on my writing skills! Let's see, which quote this time? Oh got it! "It is not what a shinobi does while they are alive that proves their existence, it is what the do before they die that proves their worth!" - Jaraiya the Gallant, quote from Naruto. Sorry to the people who aren't fans of Naruto. -.-' **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Bayview, Kuso residence, Sunday, 6:30 a.m**

Narrators pov

In was the morning after Runo's party. In the five rooms only Dan woke up from the slumber he had just taken. In Dan's room, Dan woke up with his arms still around Runo's waist and realised that Runo still had her hands around his neck, holding him close. Dan was a little surprised that she lasted the whole night with him, in the same room, on the same bed... But Dan felt happy, he saw Runo had a smile on her face and he then smiled at her thinking _"she's having a good dream..."_. Dan looked at the clock and realised that it was 6:30, "that's my record!" he shouted slightly but it was enough to wake Runo up. Runo looked at Dan with a baby face, her mouth slightly open and her eyes barely open. Dan was still looking at the clock, until Runo closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest. Dan looked back at Runo and smiled, he kissed her forehead and then said "Runo, you wanna go mess with the others?" He said with a giddy voice. Runo pulled away from his chest and looked at him making eyes contact. A really big grin crept up her face.**  
**

Dan and Runo crept out of their Room and walked to the room on the right, this was where Ren and Fabia were sleeping. Dan and Runo looked towards the bed and what they saw would mind-f*** them forever! Dan looked at Ren with shock as Runo looked at Fabia in shock. Dan and Runo looked at each other then back at KISSING pair! On the bed Ren had his hands around Fabia's waist while Fabia had her arms around Ren's neck! Their lips were touching but their faces didn't look like they meant to kiss, as they both had very sleepy looks on their faces. "You think?" whispered Dan while still looking at the 'couple'. Runo nodded, They walked to the bed and pulled the pair of each other. After a few seconds they woke up gently while rubbing their eyes. Dan and Runo jumped in alarm and then looked at the sleepy pair who looked at each other and jumped a little. Dan looked at Runo and then whispered in her ear "I don't think we should tell them, they may end up doing something bad, and anyway they have to develop their relationship on their own!" Runo looked at Dan while thinking how he had such knowledge. She slowly nodded and looked at the pair who were looking at each other and blushing slightly.

"hey guys time to wake up and get dressed!" Said Dan as he dragged Runo out of the Room. Once the couple were out of the room. Fabia looked at Ren and asked "What was that all about?" Asked Fabia with a sleepy voice. "I don't know..." Shrugged Ren. Meanwhile Dan and Runo attended to Shun and Alice.

Dan and Runo walked in and saw only Alice on the bed, they looked around for a while, until someone jumped on Dan almost crushing him. "you really think you can pull this of with me? You're a complete dimwit!" Said Shun while landing a few punches on Dan, Runo giggled and then Alice woke up. Shun got of Dan and helped him up. Alice got up slowly and looked at the others, she got embarrassed and blushed while pulling her blanket up sharply. Runo attended to Dan's bruises, stroking them gently with her finger and Dan placing his hands on her hips as Shun went to Alice and whispered in her ear "you look even better when you wake up!" He said. This made which Alice smile and blush while moving around a bit. Shun looked at Dan with a get-out! Look which made Dan jump and pull Runo out of the room. When Dan and Runo were out, Shun looked at Alice and smiled, he got closer to the russian and kissed her on the lips.

Dan pulled Runo out of the room and they decided to go to the next room. This was where Ace and Mira were. They crept in and saw Mira clinging to Ace, holding him tight, while she had her head on his chest. Ace just slept and drooled, he had his hands around Mira but not very tightly.

"He's just like you Dan!" Runo whispered as she crept up to the couple, Dan looked at Runo with a confused look but shook it of for a later time. As they got closer to the two Dan got on the side of Ace and nodded to Runo, after a millisecond they jumped onto the pair almost crushing them both. "Aaaah! What the hell dan?!" Screamed Ace, Dan jumped off of him and laughed really hard. "That's the first time I've heard you scream like that!" Said Dan still Laughing.

Mira, had a different reaction when she saw Runo she just closed her eyes and turned to her side, which made Runo fall off the bed. Ace looked at Mira and said "isn't she just adorable?" he said with a mesmerised voice. Dan and Runo looked at each other and nodded. Dan walked to Runo and picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. Dan looked back at Ace and winked, Ace realised what this was and went to Mira, he shook her shoulder slightly causing her to wake up immediately. She gazed at Ace still dazed, when she regained her eye-sight she saw a hunky, green haired 14 year old leening into her so their mouths were only inches away! The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Ace leened in and took Mira's kiss virginity!

Dan carried Runo out of the room and asked "You wanna go or _go_?" He asked. Runo, still with her head on his chest answered "_go_" (Dan and Runo can understand each other's speech patterns from a really young age so Runo knew what Dan meant, in this 'scenario' what Dan was asking by 'go' was to go to the room and get dressed or '_go_' to go and annoy Julie and Billy, Just so you know). Dan walked to the final room in the corridor and put Runo on her feet. Dan opened the door slightly to see a black figure with a knife in hand standing behind the bed where you Julie was sleeping!

Dan didn't know who this was so he ran to the figure. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he speared (or tackled, if you may) the figure as Runo woke Julie. "Huh? What going on?" Asked a dazed Julie. Dan looked at the evil figure and saw that he wasn't evil at all, it was just "Billy? YOU were trying to kill Julie?" Asked a really confused and angered Dan. Billy looked at Dan with confusion. "What? No there was a mouse in the room and I saw how peacefully Julie slept and didn't want to wake her so, I tried to kill the mouse..." Said Billy shamefully. Julie looked at Billy looked at Billy really happily. "Awwwww, you care that much?" She said as she threw Dan of her boyfriend and hugged him. Billy smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Dan grabbed Runo and pulled her out of the room. Billy and Julie hugged for a while.

Everybody got dressed and went downstairs. When everyone arrived Dan had cleaned up the whole house, washed the dishes and made breakfast for everyone while Runo just relaxed. Everyone was quite surprised "Well, Dan can do anything when he puts his mind to it!" Said Fabia as she sat down at the table. Runo and Dan sat down as Ace and Mira dug into their egg and toast with orange juice. Soon everybody did the same. After everybody had eaten their food and started discussing random things Dan suggested "anyone up for a jog in the park?" Everybody looked at him and put their right hands up. "but what are we going to wear?" Asked Runo. Julie looked at her with a really creepy face. She slowly pulled out a bag full of different types of clothes from under the table. "You came prepared, didn't you -.-*?" asked Runo. Julie nodded her head and dragged the girls to the other rooms to get them changed.

Dan went to his room to wear his trackies and jacket. Shun had already changed, somehow. Ace wore some of Dan's clothes, Ren stated he didn't need trackies and Billy was wearing some sportswear already. When the girls walked in the boys mouths dropped down in surprise of the girls appearances. Dan looked at Runo in shock as she blushed, looked down and twiddled her thumbs. Dan was wearing red trainers red trackies and a red jacket. Runo was wearing a white sleeves shirt,pink trackies and some white trainers. She also had her blue hair in a high ponytail.

Shun was mesmerised by Alice as she wore some yellow trainers, black trackies and a black t-shirt. (Shun was wearing green everything...-.-)Shun was literally making puddles of drool! Alice saw this and blushed but quickly turned her eyes away, she was secretly loving the attention she was getting!

Ace walked to Mira who was wearing a blue jacket with a white skirt and white trainers. Ace was wearing black everything but didn't even notice the slight tear in his shirt in the chest area. Mira constantly stared at this tear and blushed, Ace wondered why she kept on staring at his chest. "_I wonder how hard his chest is..._" Thought Mira as she put her hands on Ace's chest. She slightly pushed Ace to see the toughness of his chest. "_Wow! His chest is hard! How I would love to cuddle up with him right no-wait what am I saying?_" She thought as she quickly took her hands away from his chest. She looked to the right and blushed. She felt some soft lips on her neck, they were making their way down the Throat. She felt some hands on her hips, she looked over to the left and saw Ace's lips just kissing her shoulder. "Ace what are you doing?" Asked Ren Who was helping Fabia put a jacket on. Ace realised that he was still in the same room as the others and had his eyes wide open. He turned his head still with his head on Mira's shoulder and looked at everyone's confused faces. He then looked at Mira's crimson red face which still wasn't looking at him. Mira dragged Ace out of the room to avoid further embarrassment.

When the couple left the room, Ren finished putting on Fabia's jacket and stepped back. He gazed in happiness at his 'friend's' body. Fabia was wearing white everything as she looked at Ren face and blushed, "_I wish he would stop gazing and make a move!_" thought Fabia. Ren was wearing a black Jacket, white shorts and white trainers. He still gazed at Fabia who was trying to make him make a move by rubbing her lips gently. "_She's looking so hot! I think I can't resist any longer!_" He thought. He was about to jump on Fabia when Shun spoke."well guys I think it's time to go to the park!"

Mira pulled Ace out of the room slightly angered but more embarrassed. She pulled him to the living room where she let go of his hand and ***smack* **she slapped him across the face! Ace looked at Mira with a shocked face holding his right cheek. "What the hell was that for?" He whisper-shouted. Mira looked at him angered but a little sorry for what she had just done. "It's your fault, don't do that in front of others!" She said a little sad. Ace lifted her chin and asked "Can I do it now?" he asked softly. Mira blushed a little then nodded, slowly. She turned her head to the side and placed her arms on Ace's chest, clinging to it. Ace nodded and leaned into her throat as a vampire would! Just as he was about to kiss her soft skin he heard someone say "Well guys I think it's time to go to the park!". They heard footsteps behind them and they heard another voice, not as hard and deep as the other one but sort of the same. "Ace, are you at it again?" Ace's eyes popped out of his skull ***shattering glass effect*** Ace turned around to see Julie holding a camera and the other just laughing at the picture Julie had taken. Ace turned to Mira who looked at him and smiled, she pecked him on the lips and then ran to the others. Ace touched his lips and smiled.

When they got to the park shun turned to the others and said "right guys, we are going to have a race!" He smiled "in this race, one male has to carry one female, he mustn't put her down, if he does he and the female lose" the gang looked at each other "only the girls are allowed to choose the male they want to be carried by".

Runo looked at Dan who looked at her determined to win, she wrapped her arms around his left arm rested her head on his shoulder. "Runo has chosen, Julie, Mira, Fabia, A-Alice?" He stuttered a little. Julie jumped onto Billy, making him wobble a little but soon gaining his balance. Mira looked at Ace who looked at her and blushed, she walked to him and rested her head on his chest, "my life is in your hands" she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ace put his arms around Mira's waist and pulled her close.

Fabia looked at Ren who was behind her. She turned around walked towards him and held out her hands for him. Ren looked at Fabia confused but more happy, he took her right hand and as he was about to take her left hand she pulled him close to herself and jumped onto him. She clung to his shirt and said "don't let go of me, k?". Ren looked at fabia, he blushed and slowly put his arms around her waist.

Alice was the only girl left. She looked at Shun who was waiting for her tirelessly. She smiled at him, she ran into his chest and put her arms around him. They fell to the ground and Dan said "well then it's settled, what's the starting line?" Dan giggled. Shun looked at him with a death glare.

Shun stood up with Alice still hugging him and said "we start from that tree over there" he pointed at a near-by tree. "and we finish at Mira's apartment, there are not shortcuts that way" Mira's apartment was around twenty kilometres away (yes it was inside the city) From were the gang was. "Wait, that far?" Asked Runo who was now worried about Dan. Dan looked at her and smiled. "Ok, then you are allowed umm... Ten breaks ok?" said Shun. Everyone nodded and then Shun said "ok the male is allowed to carry the female in any position as long as they feel comfortable, ok?" Shun said with a smile.

Runo put her arms around Dan's neck and then said "up!", Dan knew what she meant so he went down a little and grabbed Runo from her waist with his right arm and the back of her legs with his left arm, he stood back up. Runo put her legs around Dan's hips and put her head in between his left shoulder and neck and closed her eyes. "I believe in you!" she whispered and pecked his cheek which made him blush. "We're ready!" Said Dan, determined as ever.

Julie looked at Billy who was just staring into space, _"how shall he hold me?... Got it!"_ she thought. She walked to him and put her shoulder against chest, she placed her right arm around his neck and her left arm on his chest, she gently placed her head on his chest. Billy was a little confused, he looked at Dan who was holding Runo. Dan lip spoke "pick her up!" While bending on the right side and getting back up again. Billy nodded and swiped Julie's legs with his left arm which holding her back. He lifted her up bridal style and she dug her head into his neck "Win for me please!" She whispered. Billy nodded and walked to the starting line.

Mira didn't want to get too close Ace's 'Kringle-doo' so she simply jumped on his back. Ace was a little surprised but also sad, he wanted to be romantic with Mira but she just ignored it completely! Anyway Mira put her arms around Ace's neck and Ace grabbed her legs. Ace walked to the starting line with Mira on his back.

Ren looked at Fabia thought about how to avoid embarrassment. "We want to drop out!" Said Fabia, who was thinking that Ren was too stupid to make a move. Just as Shun was about to speak her heard Ren say "No, we will compete! And we will win!" He said while placing his hands on Fabia's waist. Fabia looked at Ren and smiled, Ren picked Fabia up bridal style and walked to start line.

Shun turned his back to Alice and knelt down, he put his hands over his shoulder and signalled something. Alice put her legs over Shun's shoulders and let him hold her hands. Shun had amazing upper body strength, so he stood up with Alice on his shoulders and walked to the finish line. "Hang on tight!" Said Shun. Once everyone was on the finish line Shun announced "right guys remember your breaks can only be one hour long each, so use them wisely!".

Dan looked at him with confusion. "_Why would he give us full hour breaks? Something's fishy!" _Thought Dan. "Hey Runo?" Asked Dan. Runo dug her head deep into Dan's chest. "Mhm?" Asked Runo with a slightly sleepy voice. Dan listened to how cute Runo sounded, his heart almost melted. "Nothing..." he said as he tightened his grip on Runo. "Ok so the race is until Mira's house, be prepared for anything!" said Shun with a smirk. _  
_

Shun pulled out 9 slim circle shaped objects and tossed them to the other four males And their partners, giving one to Alice "These are chips to see if you actually complete the race or not, they also record how long you have your breaks, your pain level, your partners emotions, and both your heart beats, in case you..." His voice faded away. "You place them on your wrists, and then it dissolves into a watch, don't ask how, it's too complicated ninja technology!" Now Dan was really worried. They all did as Shun said and they all looked in alarm as the solid object dissolved into a watch on their wrist.

"3!" Dan looked at the others aggressively. "2!" Billy looked at Julie concerned. "1!" Ace tightened his grip on Mira's legs. "Goooooo!" Shouted Shun, and with that everyone set Of. There were six routes To Mira's house, they were all equal in distance but came with a catch, there was always something waiting for the runners! The tracks only had enough space to let one couple through. The gang split when they ran into a forest and disagreed on which path to take, so they all took different paths. Dan took Runo to a place where there was less ice but more snow. Billy took Julie to a paths were there was the most grass visible. Ren took Fabia to a path where there was more ice and less snow. Ace took Mira to a path where there was the most snow and Shun took Alice to a path where there was the tallest trees.

**Dan's POV**

Runo's body is so warm, It feels so nice to hold her! "Dan?" Asked Runo with a sleepy voice. I looked at Runo and asked "mhm?" I asked while walking carefully. Runo held me tighter and closer. "Can I go to sleep?" Asked Runo almost falling asleep. I looked at her head at smiled "Of course you can, I'll protect you" I kissed her forehead. Runo tightened her grip on my neck, I tightened my grip on her and I kept walking.

After half an hour of walking and with Runo fully asleep, my legs got tired and I had to rest. I sat down near a tree and slowly pulled Runo of me, but she was still on my legs. She had a tight grip on me but it eventually weakened. I noticed Runo felt a little cold, I touched her arms to feel the temperature of her body. I looked at the 'watch' Shun gave me and wondered _"can these check temperature?"_ I took Runo's right hand and looked at the watch on her wrist. I noticed that it had a button saying 'temp', I clicked the button and what I saw was horrific!

Runo's body temperature was 30 degrees celsius! I quickly took my jacket of and flung it behind Runo, I closed the zip and put my gloves on her hands. Runo was still asleep, so she just fell forwards onto me, she rested her head on my chest and placed her hands on my chest. Her breathing was ever so soft but I could feel it on my chest. It was like she was just telling me to hold her close. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. I swear I felt her smile! Was that possible?

**Julie's POV**

Billy was a little worried about this race, but now he seems confident. He is holding me very close to him, I wonder why? I clung onto his shirt tighter, I was worried. He carried on walking until we came to place where there was two paths, one which looked as if there was footsteps of a man heading towards it, and the other a bears footprints. "Which one should we take?" Asked Billy. I looked at him as he pulled me closer. I smiled and pecked his cheek, I then placed my neck near his chest and closed my eyes. I felt Billy give a nod and walk towards the path with the man's footprints, I can understand why.

After a few hours of walking forward, Billy took a break and sat against a tree. I sat up and caressed his checks lightly, he was out of breath. He looked at me and smiled, he placed his hands on my hips. "You wanna hear a joke?" Asked Billy still a little out of breath. I nodded my head a little confused. "Can you carry me for a bit?" he giggled. I was confused. "Huh-" I opened my mouth to say something but forgot what it was when Billy pulled me onto him and stuck his tongue in my mouth! I was a little shocked but I guess he has a right! I put my hands on his chest and kissed back. Billy put his hands into the back of my shirt and pulled me closer. I loved this Billy!

After the kissing I put the right side of my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He put his arms around me a held me tight. I fell asleep and I thought I felt Billy get hurt! Was he hurt? Was he?

**Ren's POV**

She is so close! She is almost touching my-Oh my god! I pulled her up sharply, she looked at me confused, I blushed and kept walking. She slowly put her arms around my neck. This was weird, she never seemed to do this before. I kept walking with a blush and Fabia dug her head deeper into my chest, my heart beat got faster. After a few seconds I felt Fabia smile? Was she smiling? Did she hear my heart beat? Does she... Like me? I quickened my pace for some reason which made Fabia pull me closer! Now my heart was beating like MAD! I was going even faster now and Fabia was holding on tighter! I couldn't control myself and suddenly, I slipped on some ice.

When I regained consciousness I was lying on the ground with my back on the ground. I felt someone on top of me. When I looked I saw Fabia on top of me with her hands around my neck, holding me REALLY close! What's worse is that her leg was lightly touching my ****! I wanted to move a little but I couldn't, or I didn't want to... I put my arms around her waist and pulled her up a little. She tightened her grip and put her lips on my neck, her lips were soft, it wonder how they would feel if I-. I picked her up slightly and pulled her up, I placed my lips against hers and waited. After a few seconds I felt something warm and slippery inside my mouth! She did like me! Wait, was that obvious?

We kissed for a few seconds until Fabia gasped for air. Fabia looked into my eyes and smiled, I smiled back. She stood up and helped me up. When I was up on my feet, she placed her head on my chest and her hands on my shoulders. I knew what to do, I went down a little and grabbed her legs. I stood back up and she put her legs around my waist. My left arms was under her bottom, and my right arm around her back. I carried on walking. I think she fell asleep after a bit, but I walked until I came to two paths. One which was the forrest as it was all along, and the other was a dark cave, one which was eerie. I looked at Fabia as she slept peacefully in my arms, I kissed her head and walked to the forest path.

**Ace's POV**

"Ace?" Mira asked with a sad voice. I looked at her over my shoulder with a very concerned look. "Yeah?" I said with pacing up my walk a little. She looked up at me with a sad face, I squinted a little. "I'm sleepy" she said, only then did I realise she was sleepy not sad! I was relieved. "Can I go to sleep?" She asked with a more sleepy voice. I nodded, she dug her head into my back and closed her eyes, she was out in seconds. I smiled and kept walking.

After around 40 minutes of walking I woke Mira, stood her up and stood I front of her. "What is it?" Mira asked with a sleepy voice. She grabbed my shirt and fell onto my chest. "I need a rest to you know!" I laughed while putting my arms around her and sitting against a tree. "We've never had any time together have we?" I asked. Mira gave no answer, she just fell asleep again. I kissed her forehead and smiled, I laid my head back and looked at the blue and white sky. Mira clung onto my shirt. "Rex, Rex" Mira mumbled. "Who's Rex?" ***rooooaaaaarrr*** I heard an animal let out an ear piercing roar. Mira didn't wake up. I looked around to see a brown bear around 8 metres away from me staring into my eyes, I stood up and sat Mira against the tree. Things were about to get serious!

**Alice's POV **

Shun was skipping trees with me sitting on top of his shoulders! He is strong! I looked over the horizon and saw another cluster of buildings around 2000 metres ahead, I looked at Shun who also seemed to notice the Buildings. We kept moving forward until we got to the buildings. The cluster of buildings were deserted. Shun walked towards the highest building in the city, he took a breath and jumped, I was shocked! He literally skipped the building! When we got to the top he sat me down and neatly down in front of me. "The others should have come in contact with them!" He said giggling a little. I looked at him confused, he looked as if he had planned or knew something the others didn't. "Them?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and smirked.

"'They', are animals that I knew would come around in this race, you see this race isn't a race to win, it's a race to survive" he stated. I looked at him upset and worried for the others. "do you mean that this race is a hoax?" He nodded. Now I was really upset "You're not Shun! The real Shun wouldn't wouldn't put his friends in danger!" I cried, letting out a tear. His smirk turned into a sad face. "I didn't do this to hurt my friends Alice!" He shouted, he lifted my chin and wiped away the tear. "You see, anyone can walk the walk, but can they talk the talk?" he got closer to me and put his left hand around my waist. "I'm doing this to see if they can actually protect what they love!" I blushed. "If you're still worried I'll tell you a secret, those watches I gave them" I got closer "If their heartbeat is about to stop, the watch will do anything necessary to protect the holders..." He smiled. "Plus, I've gotta protect you to ya know!" He laughed. I jumped onto him and let out some tears. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. "Hey, it's ok they'll be fine!" He reassured me."Anyway time to set of!" He picked me up bridal style and jumped off the building. He walked towards the forest and I dug my into his chest and and placed my head on his chest.

* * *

**Hey guys! I've not been posting for a while because I've been sorting some stuff out... Anyway next episode sh*t goes down! Look forward to it! The 'new girl' will be added in the next episode :). Ummmmm, comment plz, keep it clean. Yeah. **

**Shortcut456 out! *salute***


	4. Chapter 4: Love is a gift!

**I'm back! And you don't care do you? Anyway, fourth chapter mostly action 'n' stuff but it will mix in with the love ;). This chapter will create hate but also love... Quote of the day 'Darkness can't drive out Darkness; only Light can do that. Hatred can't drive out Hatred; only Love can do that.' - Martin Luther King JR. **

**On With The Story!**

* * *

**Narrators POV **

**Bayview, Forest Lake, 6:30 pm**

It had already been 5 hours since the gang left for the park and started the race, everyone had gotten 3/10 of the way to Mira's house when they came into contact with 'them'...**  
**

Dan walked until he reached the end of the path, he was holding Runo bridal style. He looked around only to see white forest. "Did I take a wrong turn or something?" He looked at his watch once again to see it clearly stating that the path is onwards. "I'm trusting you Shun!" he said as he looked at Runo who was fast asleep. He took a deep breath and ventured into the forest. He soon realised something wasn't right. He looked around to see only snow and white trees.

***crunch* *crunch* *crunch*** The snow crunched underneath his shoes. He felt Runo shiver and hold him tighter, she was still wearing Dan's jacket. As he walked forward through the misty forest he saw a dark man like figure walking towards him. "Shun?" He asked as he slowed down a little. After a few seconds of squinting he realised the figure wasn't man-like at all,it was more animal-like, wolf-like to be precise. As he got closer he saw white fur almost blending in with the snow. He then saw fangs, claws and blue eyes. He then saw the whole thing, it was a white-furred wolf! The wolf looked at Dan and Runo and growled, Dan growled back. The wolf took a few steps towards the humans and got ready to strike. Dan leant Runo against the tree behind him and stood as a wall in front of her, not taking his eyes off the mammal. He had a long stare down with the animal until the wolf decided to attack! He ran towards Dan and Dan got a little scared. _"If I move he'll go for Runo, but if I stay like this he'll get me!"_ He thought. Dan then remembered something.

***FLASHBACK***

"if you love something protect it with both hands, even if you have to put your life on the line protect it" Shun said.

***FLASHBACK END***

Dan smiled at the memory and made his decision. As the wolf got closer Dan placed his left foot forward and his right foot back. He lifted his left fist in front of his face and his right fist close to his ear. He stood in a boxer stance and awaited impact. The wolf got closer and closer. Closer and closer. Closer and closer. ***THWACK*** A noise was made after Dan's fist hit the right rib of the wolf. The wolf laid on the snow howling with pain. Dan stood still facing the Wolf still in the boxer stance.

The wolf stood up once more, it growled at Dan and put it's front right leg back a little. It ran towards Dan once more, Dan got ready. The wolf jumped and opened its mouth. Dan pulled his left arm back and threw his right fist towards the wolf. Dan was a little late, the wolf had bitten his forearm, the wound wasn't deep. The wolf slid against some ice and regained his position. Dan looked at the wound and then back at the wolf, with no expression change.

Runo was still leaning against the tree behind Dan. This was going to be the last attack for both males, it was the most important strike. The mammals looked at each other fiercely. They both ran towards each other with their full speeds. ***SMACK*** Runo woke up and saw a figure coming towards her. "Dan!" She giggled. She put her arms out for him to pick her up. The figure got closer, Runo realised that this wasn't Dan, or man-like at all. It was the wolf! And it was angry.

Runo stood up slowly and put her arms close to her chest. The wolf growled. "D-Dan?". About 3 metres away Dan lay half-unconscious, he heard Runo say his name. He looked up and saw the wolf cornering Runo, he stood up with his remaining energy and walked towards the wolf. The walk turned into a sprint when the wolf was just a few inches away from Runo. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Dan let out a cry as he kicked the wolf away from Runo. The wolf go it up once more, it realised he had no chance as he saw Dan's look of anger. It looked back at Dan and growled, it then Ran away from the scene.

Dan felt Runo's arms around him. He heard light sobbing, he turned around and saw Runo letting out tears. He wiped away the tears and said gently "hey, its ok Runo you're safe now!" He smiled. Runo looked up at Dan's left arm and saw the wound, she touched it gently. Dan placed his hands on Runo's waist. Runo looked at Dan still with her hand on his wound, her lips quivered. She jumped on Dan with her arms around his neck. Dan too at few steps back because of the force. He put his arms around her and they hugged for a bit.

After Runo pulled away Dan noticed more tears, he proceeded wiping away the tears when Runo jumped onto him kissing him on the lips! Dan was a little taken back but he kissed back. Runo put her arms around Dan's neck and Dan still had his arms around Runo's waist. The kissed for a bit until Runo pulled away. She slid her hands onto Dan's chest and looked at his chest. "Dan?" Asked Runo with a concerned voice. Dan looked at Runo. "Yeah?" Asked Dan while putting his head on top of Runo's. Runo looked towards the wound once again, she placed her hand on it to stood the blood flow a little, Dan's arm was partly covered in blood. "Don't you think we should treat that?" she asked concerned. Dan was about to speak when he felt his watch deform, it literally crawled up his arm and lay on the wound, closing the blood flow!

"What the f-" ***SMACK*** He was cut off with a slap from Runo. "If you're gonna use that kind of language in front of the kids you may as well break up with me now!" She shouted as she pouted and turned her back to Dan. Dan looked at her in shock, not only because she slapped him but also because she said 'in front of the kids'. _"Did she me OUR kids?"_ Dan thought as he turned Runo around. Runo placed her hands on his chest and looked up, she saw Dan's mouth and eyes wide open. She smiled at him and placed her head on her chest. "Yes, I mean _our_ kids you doof!" She said. Dan looked down at her and then slowly out his arms around her waist.

Over At Billy's Path...

Billy fell on his back with Julie still in his arms, he had cuts all over him. Julie woke up because of the impact, she looked up at Billy. "Billy? Whats wrong?" She asked worried. After a few seconds with no answer she shook him furiously. Still no answer, she put head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. She calmed down when she heard his heart beat. "He's alive" said an unfamiliar voice. Julie looked up and saw a man with a dagger in his hand, walking towards her. "He's just unconscious" he said with a smirk. As he got closer He started lifting the dagger up. Julie was now scared. "Who are you?" She asked shaking Billy. "Who am I? I am the one who is going to kill you both" he laughed. He gift close to Julie and bent over her. "But first..." He grabbed Julie by the waist a pulled her up. Julie resisted, "get off of me you creep!" She screamed. The man lifted Julie and threw her against the tree. "BILLY!" She screamed. Billy woke up immediately. He turned over onto his chest and looked at Julie who was about to get... He slammed his fist on the ground and pushed off them. He stood up and ran towards the man, "YOU SON OF A B****!" He shouted as he pulled him off Julie just as he was about to kiss her! "Billy!" She shouted as she hugged him. "YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" He shouted, his eyes fired up. "So you want to do that again huh?" the mysterious man smirked. "So be it, kid!" She shouted.

The two males ran at each other furiously, when they came into contact Billy kicked the man on the side of the left rib and the man punched Billy in the face! The males fell backwards and then sat up holding the hurt areas. Julie ran to Billy "Billy! Are you ok?" She said while holding his face, Billy placed his hands on Julie's hips and smiled "I'm fine Julie!". The man stood up and ran towards the couple seeing an opportunity, Billy saw the man coming and rolled over onto Julie. The man tried to kick Billy several times but Billy would just roll over with Julie. Julie put her hands around Billy's neck tightly, placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Billy put his arms around Julie and kept on rolling sideways to avoid the kicks. After fatigue caught up to the man Billy got his chance, when the man was behind him he back kicked him in the stomach and then stood up. The impact was so great the man fell on his back, this gave Billy time. He swung Julie on to his back and got into a karate stance, which was similar to Dan's boxing stance.

The man stood up once more, "You won't be so lucky this time, kid!" He ran towards Billy. He raised his fist and swung towards Billy, Billy simply ducked and punched the man where the sun don't shine! The man felt it and he didn't get up for a while. When he did stand up he didn't look so well, he kept on bending over. "Oh, your up" Billy smirked while standing up "time to go again!" He said. The man sharply lifted his hand up, "No, it...s ok... You win... I'll... Be... Going.. Now..." He struggled to breathe, with that he ran into the forest.

Julie looked at Billy who had put her down, she smiled and pecked his cheek. Billy smiled at her and then put his arms around her waist. They hugged for a while until Julie spoke "why did that man say that you were doing it 'again'?" She asked. Billy pulled away, looked into Julie's eyes and smiled. "Well, we had a fight during you were asleep" Julie looked a little shocked. "He won that one but, I seriously injured him so he couldn't anything to him" Julie was now confused. She felt his arms and chest, Billy was a little confused. He lifted her chin and nodded at her confused. "Why don't you have any cuts or bruises?" She asked suspiciously. Billy thought about it for a while waving his head around. After a few seconds he snapped his finger "Ohhh yeaah!" He said. " The watch Shun gave me, it turned a liquid thing and then split up around my body and then closed the cuts" he laughed. Julie didn't get it, she shook it off knowing her boyfriend was safe.

Over At Ace's Path...

Ace stood tall over the body of a brown 4-foot grizzly bear! He looked back at Mira who was sleeping peacefully against a Orange-brown oak tree which was 2.5 feet wide and 6 feet tall. He turned around as his green hair swayed against the cold air of winter and his jacket pulled away from the wind, gripping tightly to Ace and revealing Ace's broad chest and hard abdominals. He walked towards the girl of his dreams whom he had loved for as long as he could remember. He walked towards the beauty and when she was about 3 metres away Mira woke up, she looked up slowly at Ace and rubbed her eyes. Ace knelt down in front of her and smiled. "Morning Angel..." He said with a light voice. Mira looked up at the sky with her mouth slightly open. She looked back at Ace and said "it's not morning!" She said still sounding tired. Ace looked at her and smiled, he was going to say something which would blow her mind."Well you are as hot as the sun, so when you awake, to me it's like a new morning!" He said romantically. Mira heard this and her eyes shot open, she was blushing beet red! "Do.. You.. Really.. Mea-" she was cut off by a kiss. Ace danced his lips on hers, they kissed for a few seconds.

After the kiss Ace stood Mira up, Mira looked over Ace's shoulder to see the grizzly Bear! Her eyes widened and she pointed at the bear. Ace looked at the bear, "Oh, that" he said . "Well, it was attacking me and you so it was self-defence" Mira looked at Ace disgusted. "Don't worry it's fin-" ***SMACK*** He was cut of by a thunderous smack! Mira looked at Ace even more pissed off. "Don't you dare call an animal IT!" she shouted. "You know what, don't call me anything either!" Mira ran towards the bear. Ace stood there with his eyes wide open, holding his cheek and his heart sinking. Mira listened for a heartbeat, the animal was unconscious. Mira called the animal hospital and went in the ambulance leaving Ace lonely, heartbroken...

Over At Ren's Path...

Fabia loved the new Ren, he was kind, caring and not shy around her. She tightened her grip on her as he held her bridal style. Ren walked towards a more green and lush patch of forest, he walked towards a fairly large mountain. Ren witnessed a orange-brown dog like creature cross his path in a matter of milliseconds! He walked faster to avoid contact with it again, the creature crossed his path many times, aren't soon realised that it was doing this intentionally.

After 10 minutes of crossing Ren's path the creature confronted him. Rent looked at the creature he squinted a little as it was fairly far away. When his eye sight got a little better he noticed the features of the animal. He noticed that it was orange-brown, it had a slightly fluffy tail, and it had long sharp teeth which were inside his mouth. Ren's eyes widened, he realised it was a "lion!" He said.

The 'lion' ran towards Ren. Fabian looked at Ren then at the creature. "That's not a lion, it's a mountain lion or a puma!" She said, Fabia was good with animals. "We still need to be careful though, it can severely hurt you! But if you have to fight don't hurt it badly ok?" She got down and pecked Ren's cheek, she walked to a tree and sat down against it. Ren got into the seisan karate stance And awaited for the puma to attack. The puma ran towards Ren and then jumped onto him. Ren fell onto his back with the big cat on-top of him. Ren started punching the Puma furiously but the animal didn't react, it kept taking hits quietly.

Ren stopped punching after noticing the Puma's reaction, he looked at the right side of the Puma and saw a black stripe like mark. "Lightening?" He Puma's eyes lit up and it started pouncing up and down. "Lightining!" Said Ren as he embraced the Puma. Fabia looked at the two males confused. Ren looked at Fabia and said "This is Lightning, my former pet! I owned him when I was little!" Fabia screamed when the puma ran to her and jumped on her. "Haha, don't worry Fabian he's gentle he won't hurt you!" laughed Ren. Fabia stopped struggling and looked at the Puma and lifted her hand slowly, she hesitated but soon started to stroke the face of the Puma. The Puma purred in delight.

The Puma got off Fabia and stood back. Ren picked Fabia up and caressed her cheeks, "You were so scared!" He laughed. Fabia pouted and stared punching Ren on the chest. "Shut up you jerk!" She shouted and Ren did just that. The couple both looked at lighting who's family had just arrived. He had a female Puma and there cubs. "Awwww, Their soooo cute!" Fabian squealed as she ran towards the cubs. The cubs got scared and hid behind their mother. The mother looked at Fabia, Fabia looked at the Mother. They stared at each other for a while until the cubs walked towards Fabia. Ren walked towards the cubs with lightening, he put his arms around Fabia and bent over like Fabia was doing. The cubs slowly walked towards the couple, after a few seconds the ran and jumped onto the couple. Ren and Fabia fell backwards with the cubs on them.

The couple played with the cubs for a while until they realised it was time for them to set off again. They said their goodbye's, Ren stroked Lightenings fur. "See you soon, ok?" He said as the Puma turned around. The big cat family disappeared into the forest and aren't picked Fabia up. "We are going to see them again right?" She asked. Ren looked at her and smiled, "Of course we are, cutie!" He stated. He picked her up bridal style and continued their journey.

Over At Shun's Path...

Shun walked towards Mira's house with Alice in his arms. "Were here!" He said gently. Alice got off Shun as he pulled a key from his pocket. Alice got suspicious, she held Shun's hand "How did you get that key?" She asked angry and suspicious. Shun looked at her and then realised what this was. "Oh, Mira's parents gave it to me because I have the responsibility of protecting you girls!" He said "I also have Yours, Julie's, Runo's and Fabia's" he stated. "Dan, Billy, Ren and Ace also have copies, don't worry it's not what you think" he laughed.

He opened the door to the apartment and let Alice in. They sat down for a bit and talked about things. "So how far have the other's gotten?" Asked Alice. Shun looked at his watch and then said. "Dan and Runo should arrive in an hour, Billy and Julie in about 2 and Ren and Fabia also 2" He stated. Alice was now concerned she looke. At Shun who was taping his watch furiously. "What about Ace and Mira?" she asked while Shun was still tapping. "No signal, which means they forfeited, are out of range or are..." He voice faded away. "But I am getting a faint signal from Ace, I'll contact him now!" He pressed a few buttons. "Hello?" He said. "_Hi Shun..."_ Said Ace, who was depressed. "What's wrong?" Asked Shun. _"Mira got mad at me and she forfeit, I'm heading home now"_ he said. "Where is she now?" asked Alice. _"Some animal hospital, I don't know"_ he said. "Oh so she is fine right?" Asked Mira. "Yeah, most likely..." He shut the watch and walked into his house. Shun looked at Alice. "If he says she is ok, she is ok!" Said Shun, hugging Alice.

***2 hours later***

The others arrived at the times Shun had predicted. "Where's Ace and Mira?" Asked Dan. "Let's just say they forfeited..." Said Shun. Dan nodded and dug into his meal. After everyone had there food Shun said "Marucho should be arriving soon, he will drop you guys home.

Marucho arrived at the place. "Well guys, hop on!" Everyone but Shun walked onto the Plane. "I won't be leaving, I have sone things to do!" He said. Alice kissed his forehead and walked onto the plane. Marucho nodded and the plane's entrance closed up. The ship set off and Shun waved to say bye. The others got dropped off at their homes and they all went to bed. Thinking about what had just transpired.

***Monday***

Everyone arrived early at school. "Hey guys!" Said Dan as he walked towards the gang. Everyone was surrounding Mira who was looking depressed. "What's wrong guys?" He asked, clueless as ever. Runo tapped him on his shoulder and pointed at Ace who was across the hallway talking to a blonde girl who Dan had never seen before. "She the new girl I talked about A few days ago!" Julie whispered in Dan's ear. Dan looked at Mira who was about to cry. He got angry, he walked towards Ace angrily. The girl looked at Dan and her eyes lit up. "Baron!" she screamed as she ran past Dan and jumped onto Baron. Baron was a little confused. "Ummm, who are you again?" Asked Baron. The girl pulled away and then said. "I'm Katie, Katie Lowery! Don't you remember?" She asked still joyful. Baron swayed his head. ***sigh*** the girl sighed, after about a second she pulled out a fist and smacked Baron's head. "Now I remember!" he said still in pain. "Kat-brat!" He said teasingly. "Hey! I told you not to call me that you jerk!" She shouted. Dan looked at the two arguing. He turned back too Ace and realised he wasn't there anymore.

He walked back to the gang who were looking at the Baron and Katie argue. "Looks like we've got another couple in our group!" Julie squealed. Mira shivered at the word 'couple', ***briiiing*** the bell rang and it was time for lesssons. The gang split up and went to their lessons, the next day was going to be disastrous for all of them.

* * *

**And there ends the fourth chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. Plz R&R. Keep the comment section clean. The next chapter will be out next week defoo. *voice in head* Anything else smarty pants?. Ummmm, no don't think so.**

**Shortcut456 out! *Salute***


	5. Chapter 5: the new girl

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to ask, was the last chapter a disappointment? I'm not sure... Anyway, this chapter will be about the new girl and how she is gonna fit in, she is going to cause a lot of trouble. 'An Eye For An Eye Will Make The Whole World Blind' Mahatma Gandhi. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Narrators POV**

**Tuesday, Bayview, Bayview academy, 8:30 a.m, History lesson, Dan and Runo**

Runo entered the classroom and saw Dan sat on his own, some girls were staring at him from across the room as he rested his head on his hand and looked at the teacher aimlessly. Runo walked to Dan, "Hey Dan!" She said gleefully. Dan looked at her and his sleepy look changed into a really happy one. "Hey Runo!" He said with a smile.

Another guy from the table on the right of Dan noticed Runo "Take a seat beautiful!" Said the Lad who was called Sam Johnson, pointing at the seat next to him. Dan looked at the guy and then said "Talk to her like that one more time and I'll rip your skin off-" He was interrupted when Runo caressed his cheek, Slightly angered. "Ignore him Dan" Runo whispered in Dan's ear, Dan nodded "Sorry guys, Dan is my boyfriend!" Runo said casually. Runo sat down and held Dan's hand under the table to keep him under control, she knew what was coming. **  
**

The lesson started, "Does anyone know who or what was responsible for the Second World War?" Asked Mr. Smith. Several hands went up, Runo's hand was one of them. Sam saw his chance. "Hey look, the blue b*tch has an answer!" He whispered, this was loud enough for Dan and Runo to hear. Dan was about to go for him when Runo tightened her grip. "Yes Martin!" Said Mr. Smith. Dan looked at Runo who put her hand down. Runo looked at him and shook her head. "Hitler Started the war because of the result of the First World War!" The teacher nodded at Martin and then looked back at the whole class. "That is correct, hitler wasn't pleased with the German loss in the First World War, so he started the second war!" The teacher said.

"Now, does anyone know what started the First World War?" Asked the teacher cunningly. No one put their hands up. "Hi-hitle-r?" Stammered Joey. The teacher looked at the class pleased with himself. "No Hitler was involved in the Second World War only!" He said. "The First World War started when a group of Serbian assassins from the gang 'Black Hand' shot Franz Ferdinand, heir to the Asrto-Hungarian throne and his wife Sophie" he claimed. "The Black Hand was led by Dragutin Dimitrijević, even I can't say that name, he was a Serbian colonel who desired war" Everybody was intrigued. "He was code named Apis, he hired a group of mislead Serbians to assassinate the Prince!" He said. "Find out as much as you can about him on your laptops, you have 30 minutes!" Everyone pulled out a laptop or tablet.

Dan had a Macbook Pro and Runo had a Macbook Air. They started doing their research project when Sam noticed that Dan and Runo's laptop were more expensive and better than his Laptop. "Nice laptop you got there blue" he said with a smirk. Runo and Dan looked at him suspiciously. "Tell me, how many times did you do 'IT' to get that laptop?" Dan was appalled and angry. He let go of Runo's hand and stood up very swiflty, he pulled his right arm back and made a fist with his hand. "YOU MOTHERF*****!" He shouted as he swung his arm and made a thunderous contact with Sam's face! Sam was knocked unconscious! "Kuso, Misaki Get Out!" Shouted Mr. Smith. Runo looked back at the teacher, "But sir-" she was cut off when Dan dragged her out of the room, leaving their laptops inside the classroom.

Dan held Runo's hand and walked very very fast. "Dan stop!" Dan didn't stop. "DAN stop!" Dan didn't stop. "DAN STOP!" Runo pulled Dan back and pushed him against a wall, ***SMACK*** a thunderous echo bounced around the hallway. Runo put her hands over her mouth in shock, she realised she had just slapped Dan REALLY HARD! Dan had a hand mark on his cheek. Dan wasn't surprised at all, he just looked at the floor with a sad expression.

"Oh my god, Dan I'm so sorry!" Said Runo as she stepped closer to him, placing her hands on his face and tilting it to the right. "I really didn't mean to do it!" Dan looked at Runo and smiled. "It's ok I deserved it!" He said while placing his hands on Runo's waist and embracing her into a hug. "No, you were right to do that, you were being my brave knight!" Runo smiled. She pecked his left cheek and then placed her head on his chest. "I don't want to lose my brave knight!" She said. Dan smiled at her and kissed her head.

Mr. Smith walked out of the classroom, he walked towards Dan and Runo furiously. "Dan Kuso! Runo Misaki! What the fffff-" The teacher was about to swear. "Sorry about that, anyway why did you hit him?" He asked. Dan looked at Runo then back at Mr. Smith. "He was bullying Runo, do you expect me to just sit back and watch?" Dan protected Runo. "Well you could of told me and I could have made him stop!" Shouted the 32 year old. "What could you have done? Given him a detention? Called his parents? You really think that's going to work?" Dan provoked the teacher. Runo looked at Dan, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is enough Dan, it's obvious that we're going to get the detention no matter what you say!" Said Runo. Mr. Smith looked at the two. "Dan that still doesn't mean you should take matters into your own hands, that just makes you guilty!" Dan looked at the teacher. "Sir, we student have to watch our own backs, it's not like there is a magical fairy who is gonna protect us from bullying us there?" Said Dan, sarcastically. "Dan, no matter what you say you both are getting a detention!" Runo looked at the teacher. "Why exactly am I getting the detention?" asked Runo politelty. "Because I Said so!" Said the teacher as he walked away. "Guess that settles it!" Laughed Dan.

**P.E Lesson, Shun, Alice and Julie**

"Right Everyone! Since the group last week did a mix of boys and girls we are going to do the same, only better!" Said Mr. Rock, high spirits as always. Alice and Julie walked towards Shun "Hey Shun! I brought your _girlfriend_!" Squealed Julie, unfortunately for them EVERYONE in the sports hall heard... Everybody started to whisper/talk about the two. "They're together?/I was going to confess to Alice as well!/Shun is sooo hot! I wish I were his girlfriend, Alice is now my rival!/Makes sense, they're both very quiet, for different reasons though!" Everyone was discussing, Alice started to blush and stepped closer to Shun.

Shun was starting to get annoyed, "Grrrr, SHUT UP!" He shouted. "CARRY ON WITH THE LESSON WILL YOU?!" He screamed at the teacher. "Ok! It's basketball, badminton, tennis, soccer or squash, majority rule!" He said. "Hands up for basketball!" ***17/48 hands went up including the main three people in this scene*** "15,16,17! Ok now for Badminton!" ***3/48 hands go up*** "Ok! For tennis" ***2/48 hands go up*** "you guys really do like team-sports don't you? For soccer!" ***17/48 hands go up*** "Ooooooh, haha perfect!" He said with a smirk. "Aaaand for Squash!" ***9/48 hands go up* **"I'm surprised you know what squash is!" He laughed.

"The majority is for either Basketball or Soccer! And I've got a way to settle this!" He laughed. "Ok so the people who want to do Basket ball step on one side and the ones who want to do soccer step on the other!" the groups spilt up and stood in two groups. "Now, were gonna play a game, the victors get to do the sport of their choosing and no one can disagree, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Now all you have to do is three of you have to carry each other to that wall and back, however each contestant has to carry once and be carried once, got it?" he said. "Now discuss which three are going to be playing, three minutes!" He said.

The two groups started discussing. "I think it should be Alice, Shun and Rebecca!" Said one kid. "No it should be me, Shun and Lola" said a Shun fan-girl. "No it should be Julie, Alice and me!" Said a Julie/Alice fanboy. "NO, it should be Shun, Julie and Rob!" Said a reasonable guy. "SHUT UP! It is me Julie and Alice!" Whisper/Shouted Shun, deciding their formation. Everyone nodded even if they were upset. "Times up!" Said Mr. Rock. "Drake! What's your formation?" Drake was an arrogant prick Who considered Shun his Rival -.-. "In my team there is Paul, Scarlet and of course me!" He said arrogantly, ironically. "Ok! What about Mr. Hotshot?" Asked the teacher, "Me, Alice and Julie..." He said.

"Then its settled, ok stand on the yellow line and get the first team of two ready!" Julie climbed onto Shun's back while Alice stepped back. "Don't get too cosy, or you'll have to deal with Billy!" Said Julie. Shun looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry, you're like my little sis!" He laughed, Alice smiled reassured. Scarlet climbed onto Drakes back. "Ok! Get ready!" He said "set!" Shun tightened his grip. "GO!" Shun blasted off and went and touched the wall within 6 seconds over a 50 metre distance! Drake was still pacing about. Shun brought Julie back to the starting line.

"Alice get on my back!" Said Julie. Alice jumped onto her back. Julie Ran, or jogged, as fast as she could towards the wall. She reached the wall within 13 seconds, while the other team just started their second lap. Julie picked up the pace and got back to the starting line in 9 seconds. She put Alice down, "Shun get on!" Said Alice.

Shun was worried, He crunched his fist. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes! Get on quick or they'll catch up!" She shouted. Shun nodded and slowly climbed onto her back. Alice Ran towards the wall, she tripped a little bit but got back on task very quickly. She got to the wall in 8 seconds, she touched the wall and ran back towards the starting line. Half way back she felt a pain on her back. "Urgh!" she moaned. "Are you okay! I think we should qui-" he was interrupted By Alice. "No!" She said. "I can do this!" she stood up and ran towards the Starting line. She was 3 metres away when she felt a pain in her ankle, "urgh!" She tripped and started to fall, Shun quickly turned Alice onto him making his back hit the floor instead of Alice!

***WHISTLE* **The coach blew his whistle. "Aaaand, Shun's team wins!" He said. Shun's team started to whistle and cheer. Shun looked around and saw his body along with Alice's had crossed over the line! Alice opened her eyes and looked at Shun who was holding her while lying on the ground. "Did we win?" she asked, really tired. Shun kissed her forehead, "yeah angel, yeah we did!" He smiled. Alice blushed and looked away. "Right! Were doing basketball!" Said the coach. Shun stood up with Alice. "Ok! Six aside, eight teams, four pitches, captains are : Shun Kazami, Drake Wear, Michael Samuel, Gonzales Moreno, Fred Johnson, Skylar Fred, Galal Jaffar, Jerome Christophe, Get on the Blue line and pick, Shun you first, Jerome you last!" Shun wasn't sure who he was going to pick first Julie or Alice.

Julie nudged Alice forward and smiled. Shun nodded. "Alice!" Alice walked behind Shun and smiled. "Dammit!" Said some of the others. "Gon!" Picked Drake. "Abdul!" Picked Michael. "Tony!" Picked Gonzales. "John!" Fred. "Gabriel!" picked Skylar "Luis!" Picked Galal. "Marcial!" Picked Jerome. It was Shun's turn once again. "Julie!" Julie ran behind Shun and Alice. Once again "dammit!" was the main fraise. Everyone kept picking until there were eight teams of six. "Right! Get onto the Four pitches and get started, Shun and Co. Far pitch you're bibs, You face Gonzalez's team!" Shun took his team to the farthest pitch. The other teams walked towards their pitches and started their games.

Shun started the jump, he caught the ball and passed it to one of the guys. The male dribbled past 2 enemy players and passed to Alice. Alice was confused as she was covered by two opponents and had no one to pass to to. "Here!" Said Shun as he skipped past an opponent, Alice looked and in a split second did a over head pass. Shun caught the ball and then stood bouncing the ball. He saw 4 opponents making a defensive line to not let him pass, just past the half way line.

The two remaining opponents ran towards him, Shun came up with two options, option one : shoot from the spot he was standing and gain an easy basket **(which was because he had a incredibly accurate shot)** or to take it past everyone and score! whilst having fun and humiliating them all. He chose the second option. He quickly took it past the two running opponents. He got to the defensive line of four and stopped, still bouncing the ball. He ran towards the four and threw the ball over them, he ducked past them and caught the ball, he shot without even jumping and scored! Cheers were heard around the sports hall. Shun's went on to win every match.

***after the lesson***

"Shun! Should we go to the dining hall?" Asked Julie who got changed and was with Alice. "Sure!" The three walked to the dining hall where it looked like there was a fight going on. Everyone was gathered around the table where the gang usually sat. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Shouted Dan. "WHY DONT YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Shouted Ace. Runo looked upset. "Please can you guys stop?" She asked. Ace looked at her angrily. "Dan tell your sluty girlfriend to SHUT UP!" Ace was really angry. "You mother-" ***SMACK*** Mira had slapped Ace in the face! "To think I was actually going to forgive you!" Mira said, she ran out of the dining hall. "Julie go after her in case she does something stupid, Billy you too!" Said Shun he looked at Ace. Shun grabbed Ace and Dan by the collar and dragged them out of the room. "Let's go and let people eat in peace!" He ordered. Barron, Katie, Runo, Alice, Marucho, Ren and Fabia followed the out of the Dining Hall.

Shun took Ace and Dan to the science labs while they tried to resist. The others were following them, he sat Ace and Dan down in an empty classroom, the others walked in and shut the door. "Whet the hell are you guys doing?!" He shouted. Dan and Ren looked away from each other. "Well?!" Dan looked at Shun. "He started it, he took my bagel!" Shun was speechless and angered. "You created a commotion in the dining hall in front of the whole school, FOR A BAGEL?!" He shouted. Dan realised how stupid his reasoning was. "It was my fault, I started it I also..." He started to sob. "...I called my own sister-like friend a..." He stared crying. "a-" Runo placed her hands on his face and smiled. "Ace look at me!" She said. "It's ok, you were angry, it happens, plus Dan should not have started to fight with you!" Ace started to full out cry. "Don't cry!" Runo hugged him. Dan smiled, Runo kissed Ace's forehead. "You are forgiven!" She said. The others sat down on chairs, while Runo sat on Dan's lap and leaned on him.

"Now, tell me what happened at the race?" Said shun. Ace moved his eyes around as he wiped his tears. "To put it in short, I fought a bear to protect Mira and Mira got really mad at me for almost killing it, and then she left with the bear and took it to a hospital..." Everyone sat silently. "Mira _does_ support animal rights, wait doesn't she know that it was self-defense?" Shun asked. Ace thought about it for a while until he came up with an answer. "I think she doesn't!" He said. "Because all she saw was the bear on the floor and me standing over it!" He said a little excited. Shun picked out his phone and texted Julie.

* * *

Shun : Hey Julie.

Julie : Yh? xx

Shun : Have you found Mira?

Julie : Yh, she is with me and Billy, hugging Billy and crying :( xx

Shun : Ok, where about are you?

Julie : We are near the Janitors supply room thingy on the second floor xx

Shun : Near the toilets right?

Julie : Yes Shun, yes we are -.- xx

Shun : Great! stay there we are coming!

Julie : KK xx

* * *

Shun grabbed Ace by the arm and ran towards the second floor. The others followed as fast they could, the. Arrived at a scene where Mira was hugging Billy and Julie was texting-.-. Mira looked at Shun,"why did you bring him here you idiot?" Shun looked at her. "Oh shut up!" He pulled Mira away from Billy and opened the janitors closet. He pushed them both in. "Sealing jutsu!" He said as a lock appeared on the door. Everybody looked in awe, "That should keep you where you are!". Dan sat down against a locker and pulled Runo onto himself. "Hey!" Runo said. Dan smiled, "baby we are going be here a while, might aswell get comfortable!" He justified. Runo blushed, "Don't get too cosy Danny-boy!" She said, as she leaned her back against his chest. Dan put his arms around Runo's stomach, he then kissed her neck and looked up at the others as Runo closed her eyes.

"They're a really nice couple!" Said Katie. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that!" She looked at Shun. She walked towards him, "Hey Kazami! Will you be my boy-" Alice hugged Shun to signal they were together. "Oh sorry!" She said. Shun smiled and lifted his hand, Katie looked at Billy who was looking over Julie's shoulder as she texted someone. She walked to Billy, "Hey hunky! Will you be my Hunky?" Julie noticed. She turned around and put her phone away, she snaked her arms around his neck and made there chins touch. "S-sorry!" Dan noticed what she was trying to do and had an idea. "Katie!" He said, Runo opened her eyes. "Don't you like Baron?" Baron looked at Dan surprised. Katie looked at Baron. "I-I-I d-d-don't!" She shouted while she blushed.

Dan was surprised, not only was she stammering but she was blushing too! "Oh my god you do!" Runo opened her eyes again. "Dan leave her alone will you? She needs to figure it out herself!" Saudi Runo closing her eyes again. Baron walked to Katie, put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes, "Kat?" Katie looked at him and blushed. "Do you like me?" Katie touched his chest and blushed bright red. "B-Baron, w-what are you sayi-saying?" She said. Baron smiled, he had his answer.

"Do you like me or not?" He asked teasingly. Katie calmed down a little, Baron got closer and closer to her lips! "W-What are ya d-doing?" She asked embraced. "Shhhhhh..." He whispered. Baron's lips were only mm away from Katie's, "w-what are you doing?" She stuttered. Baron lightly touched Katie's lips with his! Katie stood still for a moment until she pressed her lips against his and they stood still for a few seconds. ***click*** Julie added another photo to her collection. Baron and Katie jumped in surprise! "What the hell Julie?" Said Baron as everyone laughed at the couple. "You're a couple now!" Said Julie as Baron and Katie blushed beet red.

Katie hugged Baron to avoid the others seeing her blush more, she dug her head into his chest and smiled. Baron looked at Katie and then put his arms around her waist, he then kissed her head. "Awwww they look sooooo cute!" Said Fabia. Ren had his arms around her and he was sitting against the lockers, "Baron is wayyy more shy than you honey!" She said. Ren kissed Fabia's cheek and smiled. Marucho stood watching the couples, lonely...

After a few minutes the door finally opened and Ace and Mira were holding hands! "looks like they resolved their issue!" Said Shun. ***briiiiing*** "and just in time aswell!" The gang stood up and split up to go to the their second lessons. "Seeyya!" They said.

* * *

**Aaaand 5th chapter done! that was hard and fun! In the next chapter I'll explain what happened in the closet and the rest if the day! R&R plz! Next chapter will probably be ermmmmmmm enjoyable... -.-. Sorry guys, anyway until next time. **

***Salute* Shortcut456 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Marucho's House Of Senses!

**Hey Guys! How's It Going? Anyway, This Is The Sixth Chapter Of This FanFic! This Chapter Is Basically An Explanation Of What Happened In The Janitors Closet, And The Rest Of The Day. Why Does Every Word Start With A Capital Letter, You Ask? I Don't Really Know -.-*..."The Man Who Never Made A Mistake, Never Tried Anything New" - Albert Einstein.**

**On With The Story!**

* * *

**11:56, Bayview, Bayview Academy, Second Floor, Janitors closet, Ace and Mira, Mira's POV**

Shun pushed me and Ace inside the janitors closet, I fell onto his lap! _"EWWWWW!" _I thought as I got off him and scrambled towards the other wall. "Sealing jutsu!" I heard from outside. Ace didn't say a word, "that should keep you in there for a while!" Said the same person. I heard several voices from outside but I just ignored them. _"Shun is such an idiot! Why would he lock me in here with this jerk?_ I thought. I looked up at Ace who was looking down shamefully, he looked kinda cute, no, like a jerk!. I started to text Julie.

* * *

Julie : Well, What's going on inside there? xx

Me : The jerk is sitting against the other wall in front of me, like a jerk!

Julie : So have you tried to talk to him yet? xx

Me : No! Why would I talk to a jerk like him? Who can only be a Jerk, wherever he is, whenever he wants to, whoever he does it to! He's a jerk and always will be a jerk!

Julie : Slap him! xx

Me : What?

Julie : Slap him and see his reaction, do it now! xx

Me : No! I'm not being a jerk like he is!

Julie : Slap him and see how much of a jerk he is, don't even give him a reason just SLAP HIM! xx

Me : Ok but, if he does anything it's on you!

Julie : I take full responsibility! xx

* * *

I looked up at Ace who was still looking at the floor, I stood up and walked towards him. I got a few inches away from the jerk and sat down. My heart was still upset about what he had said to Runo. I raised my arm, and swung ***SMACK*** I slapped him extra hard! I waited for a reaction, the expression on his face didn't change at all, what did this mean? All he did was move his head to look back down, this pissed me off for some reason! I stood up and walked back and sat against the wall. I popped my phone out again and texted Julie.

* * *

Me : I did it...

Julie : So? xx

Me : No reaction...

Julie : Do you know what that means? xx

Me : That he's a jerk that doesn't even care for my feelings, I mean I just slapped him REALLY hard and he didn't even react meaning he doesn't care! Now leave me ALONE!

Julie : Are you blind or just stupid?

Me : Uhg... N-no I-I'm n-not B-blind o-or s-stupid!

* * *

(When Julie takes the 'xx' away it means shit just got real!)

* * *

Julie : Listen up! While you were going around blabbering on about how much of a 'jerk' Ace is, he didn't even say one bad word about you, in fact I've only heard praises!

Me : Julie...

Julie : SHUT UP! The reason why he didn't react to you slapping him is because he fears that if he says something you'll hate him even more!

Me : That still doesn't mean he cares, he hasn't even tried to apologise!

Julie : That's because of your recent behaviour!

Me : What the hell do you mean MY recent behaviour?!

Julie : Well for one you've been hanging around with perverted Ass-holes! and you've been telling people unnecessary/false info about Ace!

Me : What the hell? Who are the perverted ass-holes? And who have I told 'unnecessary/false info about the jerk' to, name me one person?

Julie : Well, you have been hanging around with Harry.F and Raymond.D and they're both perverts, they've actually tried seeing ur ass u know! And I can actually name a few! There is Ashley.D, Samatha.G, Wendy.S, Bob.J and me! P.S Ace is not a jerk!

Me : Tell me one time they've tried to do that! I haven't talked to any of the 5 except you!

Julie : Yesterday! and okay then...

Me : Yesterday? When?

Julie : Well, I was walking past the Third floor lockers when I saw you talking to the A-holes. I saw Ace walking towards you with a bunch of flowers (aawwwwwwww :')), you hugged Harry while Raymond pulled your skirt. Ace gave them both the death stare before they could see anything, that's why they left so suddenly.

Me : So those flowers were for me? I thought he had made another girlfriend! I'm such an idiot!

Julie : Go patch things up with ur man, girl! While I prevent my man from leaving me! (New girl is hitting on him) luv yu, see ya in a few :) xx

Me : okay :)

* * *

I stood up and walked towards Ace who still had his head down. I walked to the side of him and sat down against the wall. He was twiddling his thumbs, I started twiddling my thumbs. He tapped his left foot in a rhythm, I copied his rhythm. He stopped twiddling his thumbs, I did the same. He leaned forwards and pulled out his phone. I did the same. He started playing Flappy Bird and I did the same. I went a little closer to him, i could see he was getting annoyed, I wanted him to react. "What's your high score?" I asked. No answer. I went closer to him, "mine is 34, but I'm going to beat it!" I said, still no answer. After a few tries I finally got to 40! "Look Ace! 40! High five!" I said while raising my hand, he kept on playing Flappy Bird. I was starting to get annoyed! I snatched his phone away from him. He just looked at his hands for a second or two and then leaned against the wall and looked down.

**Ace's POV**

What is she doing? why is she acting like this all of a sudden? She snatched my phone away for no reason! ***drip* *drip* *drip*** I heard droplets of water From my right side. I looked and saw Mira looking away with tears in her eyes! "Mira!" I said while turning her around. I looked into her eyes and placed my hands on her cheeks, I wiped her tears with my right thumbs. She was sobbing. "Why are you crying? Is it because of me?" I asked frantically, she nodded her head. "Dammit! Not again! Why does this always happen?" I asked. She started to cry more. "Stop crying!" She started to cry more. "Please!" Even more tears! "How can I make you stop?!" I asked. She stopped crying. ***sigh of relief*** "tell me!" I said. She wiped her tears. "Forgive me!" She said, crying a little. I was confused, I mean she hadn't done anything wrong. "For what?" I asked squinting my eyes at her. she looked away from me. "For slapping you, for hurting you, for not forgiving you, fo-" She was cut off when I leaned into her and placed my lips against hers.

**Mira's POV**

Ace placed his lips against mine! Ace placed his lips against mine! Ace placed his lips against mine! I am sooooo happy! I missed his lips sooo much, the way he sucks my bottom lip makes me feel so good! (I was moaning a little ***blushes***) Anyway, when we gasped for air after about 10 seconds of kissing he started to cry! I stood up and sat down on his lap, I snaked my right hand around his neck and ran my left hand through his hair.

I pulled his head into my chest, "stop crying Ace or I'm going to cry!" I said, he looked up at me and then quickly wiped his tears. "They are tears of happiness Mira! I just missed you so much!" He sobbed. "Forgive me!" He said. I got really upset then, It wasn't even his fault! "Shhhhh, I am the one who should be asking for forgiveness, not you!" I said while lifting his head and placing a finger on his lips. He looked into my eyes and put his arms around my waist.

"C'mon, lets go tell the others!" I said while smile. Add shuck his head and groaned 'no'. "Just a little more? Please!" He said, he sounded just like a child. I looked at him with a sardonic look. He giggled, "C'mon stand up, they're worried!" He started to laugh, "What is it Ace?" I asked a little angered. He pulled me close and looked up into my eyes. he looked down and up continuously, I looked down and realised he was telling me to stand up so he could too. I got off him and helped him up, He stood up and held my hand. I lay my head on my his shoulder, he opened the door which surprisingly opened! (Narrators note : I'll explain the 'Sealing Jutsu' Shun used later).

We stepped outside and saw : Runo 'sleeping' in Dan's arms while sitting against the lockers, Alice leaning against Shun while standing up, Julie talking to Billy while he blushed, Ren sitting against lockers with Fabia sitting in between his legs with her back towards him, Baron HUGGING Katie :):) and Marucho standing all alone :(. "Looks like they've resolved their issue!" Said Shun. *briiiing* "And just in time as well!". Ace grabbed my arm and ran towards the third floor for our Art lesson. The others split up and went to their lessons, Dan with Julie and Katie, Billy with Fabia and Ren, Runo with Marucho and Baron.

We got to the stairs and their was an abundance of students climbing the stairs. "Were gonna be late!" Said Ace. Suddenly he picked me up bridal style! I was a little surprised but I guess I liked it. "Coming through!" He said as he shoved past several people. We finally got to the top and he put me down. He grabbed my hand and ran towards the left where the art classroom was, "eik!" I squealed. He got me into the classroom seconds before lunch ended! What a relief, I went to get a chair and Ace followed me.

"Okay guys, today we are going to be doing the art of expressing feelings through pictures and drawings, sculptures etc.!" said Mrs. Zetsu. "You are going to have 2:45 hours to make a piece of art work to express your feelings towards one person in this room!" She said cunningly. "Weather this may be an enemy, friend, best friend, boy/girl friend..." She looked at me and Ace. "...You need to show passion! You can use anything you can find in this room, this will be assessed, GO!" Everybody scattered onto their own tables while me and Ace took a seat on a fairly large table, people noticed us getting close and talking really nicely.

**Narrators POV**

"They're together again?/And I wanted Mira so badly!/nooo, Ace is mine!/ They look so cute!" Is what the reaction was to Ace and Mira. Mira looked around and saw everyone staring. 4 other people came and sat down at the table where Mira and Ace were, 2 girls and 2 boys. "Drake! Lola!" Said Mira. "Josef! Scarlet!" Said Ace. (Note : Drake and Scarlet were in the P.E scene). They sat down and started talking. Ace didn't like Drake and Scarlet, but he did like Josef and Lola. Mira however, liked Josef and Scarlet and disliked Drake and Lola. Drake and Scarlet were dating while Josef and Lola REALLY liked each other.

Mira wanted the two together, "Josef, who is your piece of art work going to be about?" She asked. Josef looked at her and then at Lola who was looking at her canvas, he turned around and blushed. "Oooohhhhhh, what about you Lola?" she asked. Lola looked at Mira and then at Josef who started to get some pencils. She turned to Mira and blushed. "Hehe, so you're not making it for Josef?" Mira asked cunningly. Lola was shocked, Josef looked at her shocked. "I am making it for Josef!" She shouted, accidentally. She realised EVERYONE in the room had heard what she said!

She had her eyes wide opened and her face was beet red. Lola was a Runo sized, cute, shy, brown-haired, blue eyed, Hispanic girl who didn't like drawing attention to herself. Josef noticed her blushing and said. "What? What are you looking at?" He said to the class, everyone looked away. Josef, on the other hand was a Dan sized, loud, black-haired, brown-eyed, German boy who didn't mind attention at all.

Everyone started their paintings, Drawings or Sculptures. Mira was trying to draw a pencil drawing of Ace carrying her bridal style. Ace was trying to paint the first time he met Mira when their parents had a picnic for a business deal, it was when they were 8. They had watched a sunset and then fallen asleep and Mira was laying her head on Ace's shoulder while he had his head on hers. Mira tried to figure out what it was but failed because it was only 1/4 completed. "What is it?" Mira asked Ace. Ace looked at her and laughed, Mira pouted. "You'll find out soon enough, more like remember!" He giggled. Ace looked at what Mira was drawing. "Why is a Bear hugging a Leopard?" He asked tilting his head in confusion. "Huh? No that's not a Beat hugging a Leopard, it's... You'll find out soon enough!" She laughed. Ace shrugged and carried on with his painting, Mira also carried on with her drawing.

***2 hours and 35 mins later***

"Right!" said Mrs. Zetsu. "Stop painting, drawing and sculpting!" Everyone stopped. "Stand up and present it to the person you made it for!" Ace showed his to Mira and Mira did the same. "Awwwwwwww, Ace I remember! That was when we were 8 and we had that picnic, I can't believe you still remember!" Said Mira. Ace looked at Mira's drawing with awe. "Wow Mira! that is actually an amazing drawing of a Bear hugging a Leopard!" He teased. Mira was shocked! "Huh?" she asked. Ace laughed and started to pat her head. "Hehe, its a joke honey, I know it's me carrying you!" He laughed, Mira pouted.

Some boys and girls started to gather around the two. Some guys were trying to show Mira their paintings and drawings while some girls showed their art works. Ace pulled Mira close to him, "Could you leave us alone please?" Said Ace, Mira nodded. Mr. Zesty noticed the crowd around the two. "Right guys! hand your pieces of art work in and sit back down!" She said. Everybody followed her orders. "Since there are only a few minutes until the end of the lesson you can just chill out!" She said.

Ace and Mira looked at Josef and Lola who were all lovey-dovey. "Ermm, so you guys are together now?" Asked Mira a little freaked out. "Mhm!" said Lola who was stroking Josef's hair. Ace looked at Mira who was a little uncomfortable. "Is that how me and you act?" Asked Ace. Mira and Ace looked at the couple again, they were stroking each other's hair. they looked back at each other. "Naaaaah!" They both said. ***briiiing* **they both stood up and walked out of the class. "We're hanging out at Marucho's right?" Asked Mira. Ace looked her and smiled. "Yes, yes we are!" He said suspiciously. Mira looked at him confused. "Why did you say it like that?" She asked. Ace patted her on the head and then said. "You'll find out soon enough!" He said teasingly.

The gang met up near the reception, nine were headed for Marucho's while two had to serve a detention. You know those two, "We've got detention, we'll meet you there in about a half an hour ok?" said Dan while he pulled Runo to the second floor. "Ok! Meet you there!" Said Fabia. The gang left while Dan and Runo went to the history rooms.

He knocked on the door to the room where Mr. Smith was sitting at his desk. "Come in!" He said. Dan and Runo walked in and sat down on the same desk, Mr. Smith walked towards them. "The detention is 15 minuted long! Since I have things to do sit there is silence!" Dan and Runo sat there for about 5 minutes in silence, Dan got bored so he stared to stroke Runo's thigh. Runo started to blush, Dan moved his hand up and down her thigh. Runo got ticklish and started to laugh quietly, Mr. Smith didn't notice this. Dan kept on doing this for the rest of them detention. In the last 10 seconds however, Runo burst out laughing and Mr. Smith noticed. "What the?!" He said. ***briiiing* **Mr. Smith's phone started to ring to signal end of detention, Dan grabbed Runo and ran out before the teacher could say anything. **  
**

Dan ran with Runo until they arrived at Marucho's house. Dan pressed the doorbell, Kato answered the door. "Welcome, young master's friends!" He welcomed them warmly. They took off their shoes and put them to the side. "Master Marucho is in his room with his other friends!" Dan and Runo smiled at Kato thankfully and went to the second floor, this was Marucho's private house where he could stay whenever he wanted. The house was about 2 times the size of his school.

They opened The door and saw the others lying on beds or sitting on a couch. Marycho' room was about the size of the sports hall at school. "Bed or couch?" Asked Marucho who was playing A MMORPG. "Bed, make it pink please!" Said Runo. A 4 metre by 5 metre space to the left of Dan and Runo slowly went down and and Pink king sized bed came out! "Still can't get over that!" Said Dan as he jumped onto the bed. Runo walked to the bed and sat down.

She looked around and saw Shun standing against a wall while Alice was sat on a couch on the opposite side of the room, staring at him and blushing. She saw Ren and Fabia sitting on a white bed reading a book, Ren had his head on her shoulder and his hand around her waist. She read out to him in a comforting voice. She looked at a Red bed on which Billy and Julie were sitting on the end of the bed. They had their earphones plugged in and were listening to some tracks, the earphones had 4 ear pieces (designed by Marucho Co. The company whose owner is Marucho p.s I know they don't exist IRL ;p). Julie was sitting in between Billy's legs, Billy had his left arm around Julie's waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

Ace and Mira were just sitting on a green sofa reminiscing about the past. Ace had one leg on the couch and one leg off, Mira was sitting in the space between them. Baron and Katie were lying on a red and black bed just messing about with each other, making each other laugh by tickling each other in weird places. "Awwww they all look so cute together!" Said Runo. Suddenly Runo felt someone put their arms around her waist. They sat behind her and put their legs to the side of her. The person rested their head on Runo's shoulder.

"Who's cute, cutie?" Asked Dan. Runo looked to her shoulder and saw him smiling. "Don't crawl up on me like that!" She said while pounding him on the head. "Owwww Runo! That Hurt!" He said while rubbing his head. Runo looked at him angered. "Well it's your fault for scaring me!" Runo pouted. Dan laughed and then got back into the position they were previously in.

Marucho finished the quest he was on and then turned off his computer. "Well guys, who wants to have some fun?" He asked. Dan got excited, "Meeee! What's it going to be? An arena which gives us superpowers? A roller coaster ride that goes at 10 times the speed of light? An all you can eat boffet?" he said tingling with excitement. "Dan the roller coaster one isn't possible!" Said Marucho. "But the rest is!" Everyone sweat-dropped. "Anyway, we are going to play a game of hide and seek!" He said excited. "Hide and seek? Isn't that kinda boring, even with this massive house?" Said Ren. Marucho looked at him and smiled.

"This isn't an ordinary game of hide and seek, it's a game where you will only have one sense, one of your choosing, however choosing sight will not be any use as all the lights will be out an there will be no source of light, everything will be black!" He said with a creepy voice. "In this game you have to find everyone else and combine your senses to find a room which has the plug to complete the game. "If you choose a sense which someone else has chosen you will be connected to them and will be able to find them easily!" He said. "Game starts in 5!" He stated.

Dan and Runo started to discuss what they where going to use. "Marucho, we are going to be able to Speak right, as that isn't a sense?" asked Dan. Marucho nodded, "we use hearing, I'm really good at it and so are you!" Runo nodded. "We call hearing!" Said Dan to everyone, everyone nodded. Ace and Mira talked about which sense to choose, Ace got it. "Don't you have a really good sense of taste?" He asked, Mira nodded. "we call taste!". Billy and Julie couldn't care less. "We call touch!" Said Billy. Ren has spent his younger years with lightning (The Puma) so he knew what he was choosing. "We call smell!" He said, Fabia nodded.

Baron looked at Katie who looked worried. "I'm scared!" She said. Baron smiled and lifted her chin. "Don't worry, as long as I'm here I won't let a single scratch get on you, ok?" He said bravely. Fabia let out tear of joy and then hugged him. "We call Taste! That is allowed right?" He said. Marucho nodded. The only two left were Shun and Alice, "We call touch!" He said.

Marucho typed some stuff into his computer, "OK, ready everyone?" Everyone nodded. Marucho pressed a blue button on his desk, large containers with the 5 senses written on top of them appeared on the side of the room. "Step into the one you chose!" Dan and Runo stepped into Hearing, Ace, Mira, Baron and Fabia stepped into Taste, Billy, Julie, Shun and Alice into Touch, Ren and Fabia stepped into Smell. "Game starts now!" said Marucho, he pressed a button which made the tubes disappear. Moments later the gang found themselves in total darkness...

* * *

**And with that ends the sixth chapter! R&R! Comment! Was that a good ending? Next chapter will be out next week, it will talk about the darkness in people's hearts. It may turn into goth... Anyway, until next time!**

***Salute* Shortcut456 Out!**


End file.
